


В дело вступают обезьяны с гранатой (история о том, как Стив и Тони наконец-то поладили)

by Anne_Boleyn, WTFSlash2020



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), not an au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Boleyn/pseuds/Anne_Boleyn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFSlash2020/pseuds/WTFSlash2020
Summary: Тони моргнул, изучая лицо нависшего над ним человека. Не может быть. Не может и все тут! Что же получается – он только что пытался подрочить…– Стив?После событий Гражданской войны Тони и Стив просыпаются в одной постели в альтернативной вселенной. Как и следовало ожидать, складывается все так себе.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 150





	В дело вступают обезьяны с гранатой (история о том, как Стив и Тони наконец-то поладили)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Infinite Number Of Monkeys At Typewriters (Or, Steve and Tony Finally Get It Right)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310553) by [JenTheSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenTheSweetie/pseuds/JenTheSweetie). 



– Добрый вечер, мистер Старк, – поприветствовала его Пятница.

– Добрый ли? – пробормотал Тони, развязывая галстук и направляясь к бару.

– Встреча с генералом Россом прошла непродуктивно?

– Можно и так сказать, – откликнулся Тони, выливая остатки виски «Glenfidditch» в ближайший стакан. – Он предложил использовать мою технику, чтобы бомбить сохранившиеся явочные квартиры Щ.И.Т.а, а я предложил ему отвалить нахрен.

– И как?

Тони пожал плечами.

– Учитывая объемы вооружения, которые доступны каждому из нас, можно считать, что все прошло в высшей степени мирно.

– Ясно.

– Он имел наглость сказать, что я мешаю расследованию, – возмутился Тони. – Уж я-то знаю, что Барнс… – он резко замолчал. – Как считаешь, Пятница, может, где-то по ходу дела я занял не ту сторону?

– Едва ли я могу судить об этом, сэр.

– И то верно, – вздохнул Тони, падая в ближайшее кресло у окна. Внизу расстилался Манхэттен. – Ну, учитывая, что мне некого спросить об этом, кроме моего ИИ, думаю, ответ понятен. Если кто позвонит, скажи им, что я пытаюсь упиться до беспамятства.

– Да, сэр, – откликнулась Пятница, и Тони залпом опустошил первый стакан.

***

Проснувшись, Тони сразу понял, что он не один в постели.

Он прислушался к собственным ощущениям: замешательство, возбуждение и, что удивительно, полное отсутствие похмелья. Последнее, что он помнил – как вливал в себя четвертый стакан виски и таращился на яркие огни Манхэттена, полыхающие в ночи. Он частенько просыпался в постели с людьми, которых не мог вспомнить, но в этот раз Тони был уверен: если он с кем и флиртовал накануне, то только с собственным ИИ.

Не открывая глаз, он скользнул рукой по простыни и наткнулся… на задницу.

На крепкую, упругую и определенно мужскую задницу.

Тони лет десять, а то и больше, не приводил домой парней – в конце концов, у него были разнообразные сексуальные предпочтения, и в последнее время больше тянуло к женщинам. Очень интересно. Просто потрясающе.

Тони не напирал – в его планы не входило спугнуть привлекательного (если судить по заднице, по крайней мере) джентльмена, с которым повезло проснуться. Он легко коснулся мускулистого бедра, провел рукой по коже. Закусил губу, пропустив пальцы через жесткие завитки волос, глубоко вздохнул и обхватил пальцами член, который дернулся при первом же касании.

Мужчина негромко застонал, и Тони, наконец, открыл глаза. Усмехаясь, он придвинулся ближе, его член вжался в задницу незнакомца, и Тони уже готов был прижаться губами к чужой шее, пробормотать что-нибудь откровенно грязное…

…как внезапно оказался на спине. Обе руки придавлены над головой, а чужое колено оказалось в опасной близости от бедренной артерии.

– Кто, черт побери… Тони?

Тони моргнул, изучая лицо нависшего над ним человека. Не может быть. Не может и все тут! Что же получается – он только что пытался подрочить…

– Стив?

Целую вечность они таращились друг на друга. Тони смутно осознавал, что оба они были абсолютно обнажены и, мягко выражаясь, преисполнены энтузиазма.

До Стива дошло чуть позже. Он дернулся и откатился на другую сторону кровати.

– Что за черт? – Тони потер запястья там, где Стив прижимал их к кровати.

– Где я? – Стив вскочил и мгновенно принял позу, которая в иной ситуации показалась бы угрожающей. Прямо сейчас впечатление несколько портила простыня, которой он пытался прикрыться.

– В моей спальне, – ответил Тони. – Как ты сюда попал?

– Как ты меня сюда затащил? – огрызнулся Стив.

– Я ничего не делал, – Тони ощутил себя идиотом. – Просто проснулся, а ты уже был здесь.

Стив бешено озирался по сторонам.

– Сон. Это просто сон.

\- Ой ли, – недоверчиво пробормотал Тони.

– Я его уже видел, – сообщил Стив, судя по всему, себе самому. – Просто сон.

– Ты… Ты видел такой сон? – Тони слишком устал, и подобное не укладывалось у него в голове. – Именно такой сон?

Стив заалел.

– Я имею в виду, похожий.

– Ладно, это подождет, – решил Тони. – Проблема в том, что если ты спишь, то сплю и я. Потому что я абсолютно точно нахожусь здесь и не являюсь частью твоего подсознания.

Стив сощурился.

– Но это бессмысленно.

– В кои-то веки мы в чем-то согласны, Кэп, – Тони выбрался из кровати и в чем мать родила пошлепал к комоду. – Подожди минутку, для этого разговора мне нужно хотя бы белье надеть, а уже потом полноценно… это еще что за хрень?

Тони выудил из комода пару белых мужских трусов, держа их двумя пальцами за резинку.

Стив откашлялся.

– Это мои.

Тони едва не уронил трусы на пол.

– Твои?

– Я имею в виду, они похожи на мои. На самом деле, они не мои. Очевидно.

– Очевидно, ведь с чего бы твоему белью лежать в моем комоде? – с этими словами Тони швырнул Стиву его брифы. – В этом ящике вообще нет ничего моего! А эти носки, Господи, они, наверное, продаются по шесть пар в упаковке, это же кошмар!

– Выглядят знакомо, – признал Стив, отбрасывая простыню и натягивая трусы.

– Я больше не буду спорить с тем, что это сон, – провозгласил Тони, выудив, наконец, из комода пару собственных боксеров, причем из ящика, где обычно лежат носки. – Это определенно кошмар.

– Я звоню Сэму, – пробормотал Стив из другого конца комнаты.

– Мой телефон на тумбочке, – произнес Тони и надо же, ему удается сдержать паническую атаку при виде собственного комода, забитого вещами парня, которого он вроде как ненавидит. И который, кстати говоря, должен находится на другом конце земного шара.

– Знаешь, вообще-то на моей тумбочке тоже есть телефон, – Стив повертел аппарат так и сяк. – Но я его впервые вижу.

– Это один из моих прототипов, – заметил Тони. – Но я их всего пять штук сделал. Как ты… Ладно, знаешь что, самое главное – выяснить, что происходит. У меня, похоже, крыша едет, а на мне все еще слишком мало одежды, чтобы справиться с таким дерьмом.

Стив не послушал.

– Здесь все мои контакты, – произнес он слабым голосом, копаясь в телефоне. – И переписка с Сэмом, Наташей, Вандой, Клинтом, а еще с тобой. Господи, сколько тут твоих сообщений. И некоторые из них… эм… довольно скабрезные.

– Обожаю эротические смски, – рассеянно сообщил Тони, уставившись на открытый гардероб. – У меня тут вопросик. Это твоя?

Он протянул Стиву коричневую кожаную куртку.

– Ага, – вяло откликнулся тот. – Моя.

– Слава богу, по крайней мере, ни в одной вселенной я не ношу подобные шмотки. Итак, половину моего шкафа занимает твоя одежда. Просто чтобы ты был в курсе.

Стив издал нечленораздельный звук из другого конца комнаты. Таращиться на экран телефона он так и не перестал.

– Мне только что написала какая-то женщина по имени Энни Лейбовиц, а в теме письма стоит «Для Vogue».

– Энни – просто душка. Уверен, не о чем…

– Тони, просто взгляни, – взмолился Стив. Голос у него такой несчастный, что Тони на мгновение прекратил рыться в шкафу (половине шкафа) и взял протянутый телефон.

На экране – фото Тони и Стива. Оба одеты в стиле кэжуал и сидят на высоких стульях. Стив улыбается в камеру – глупо и влюбленно, как будто ему ни до чего нет дела, а Тони… Тони целует его в щеку.

– Вот черт.

***

– Химическое отравление, ставшее причиной совместного психоза, – предположил Тони.

– Возможно, – кивнул Стив, застегивая рубашку. – Как насчет заговора Гидры?

– Может быть, но зачем?

– Чтобы мы решили, что сошли с ума.

– Путешествие во времени, – продолжил Тони, тщательно выбирая ремень, ведь в данной ситуации, разумеется, ничто не может быть важнее правильного сочетания брюк и ремня.

– И что, тут, в будущем, мы сожительствуем?

– Ты серьезно сказал «сожительствуем»? Ладно, я возвращаюсь к варианту с кошмаром.

– Я точно знаю, что я реален, – возразил Стив.

– Я тоже, – вздохнул Тони. – Все это происходило и в других снах, о которых ты любезно упомянул раньше?

– Отвали, – огрызнулся Стив.

– Да я бы с радостью, но ты стоишь в моей спальне. И вообще, если это так и будет продолжаться, мне нужен кофе.

– Так иди и выпей кофе, – Стив скрестил руки.

– Ни за что. Я не оставлю тебя здесь одного.

– И что я, по-твоему, буду делать? Копаться в комоде, который у нас и без того один на двоих?

– Слушай, здесь происходит какая-то странная хрень, и я думаю, нам стоит держаться вместе, чтобы понять, в чем дело, – предложил Тони. – А потом ты сможешь вернуться в ту дыру, где прятался все это время со своей бандой, и мы продолжим ненавидеть друг друга. Идет?

Стив уставился на него, поджав губы.

– Идет. Веди.

В холле были слышны голоса – куда больше голосов, чем Тони привык слышать в пентхаусе в десять утра. По дороге на кухню он украдкой взглянул на Стива. Тот был напряжен так, что под рубашкой проступили мышцы.

– Наконец-то, – поприветствовал их Сэм. – Завтрак начался двадцать минут назад.

– Еще остались яйца, хотя, боюсь, майор Уилсон прикончил весь бекон, – заметил прислонившийся к плите Вижен. – Кроме того, я собирался приготовить еще тостов. Присоединяйтесь, если хотите.

– Мне и так неплохо, – произнес Тони, а Стив одновременно с ним заявил:

– Я бы поел, – он прошел вперед, толкнув Тони, и схватил тарелку.

Повисла неловкая тишина.

– Неприятности в раю? – словно невзначай спросила Наташа.

– Плохо спал, – откликнулся Стив, нагружая на тарелку яйца.

– Аналогично, – осторожно произнес Тони.

Слава богу, кофейник полон, так что Тони налил себе полную кружку и опустошил ее в несколько глотков, а потом повторил эту процедуру. Из угла кухни удобно наблюдать за командой – бывшей командой, напомнил он себе, – которая болтала и поглощала тосты, сгрудившись вокруг стола.

Стив все это время неотрывно пялился в тарелку, зато у Тони была возможность оценить остальных. Он сразу отбросил версию с виртуальной реальностью или роботами – они двигались абсолютно естественно, хмыкали и сорили словами-паразитами. Впрочем, оставалась вероятность, что эти люди – клоны, а может, двойники, а может, агенты Гидры, поскольку невозможно, просто невозможно, чтобы настоящие Наташа, Вижен, Сэм и Ванда вот так сидели за кухонным столом и обсуждали дела команды, как будто по-прежнему существовала какая-то команда, просто невозможно…

– Роуди! – выпалил Тони, и все повернулись к нему.

– Что, прости? – спросил Сэм.

– Где Роуди? Почему он не здесь?

Наташа изящно изогнула бровь.

– Поехал навестить сестру в Атланту.

– Он же утром уехал, помнишь? – напомнила Ванда.

– А, – протянул Тони. – Точно. И он… в порядке?

– Ну, когда мы в последний раз разговаривали, был в порядке, – пожал плечами Сэм. – Или ты спрашиваешь из-за крав-маги? Тогда да, вчера я надрал ему задницу. Но в остальном все отлично.

– Не знаю, как насчет надирания задниц, – встряла Ванда. – Я вот слышала, что кое-кто мухлевал.

– Мухлевал? – возмутился Сэм. – Так вот что сказал Роуди?

– Это подразумевалось, – откликнуась Ванда.

– Сэм, – Стив резко встал. – Мы можем поговорить?

Сэм перевел взгляд со Стива на Тони и обратно.

– Конечно. Мы же собирались полетать чуть позже, помнишь?

– Конечно, – кивнул Стив. – Так почему бы не начать прямо сейчас?

Сэм взглянул на недоеденный тост и вздохнул.

– Как скажешь, босс, – печально произнес он, вставая из-за стола и отправляясь вслед за Стивом.

– Что ты сделал? – тут же активизировалась Наташа.

– Я? – вскинулся Тони.

– Да, ты.

– Я ничего не сделал.

– Разумеется. Он просто так взял и ушел в оборону, – хмыкнула Ванда, подхватывая тарелку Сэма и уминая оставленный им тост.

– Уверен, произошло недопонимание, – произнес Вижен. – Хотя, учитывая прошлый опыт, вероятно, его инициатором стали вы.

– Знаете что, пойду-ка я, – решил Тони. Он налил еще кружку кофе и направился к лифту.

– Сэр, через пять минут прибудет мистер Паркер, – сообщила Пятница, едва Тони ввалился в мастерскую.

– Мистер Паркер… что, пацан?

– Да, сэр.

Тони с чувством приложился головой к дверям лифта.

***

– Привет, мистер Старк, простите, что опоздал, – выпалил Питер Паркер, уверенно пробираясь через мастерскую, будто бывал здесь миллион раз. – Тетя Мэй такая говорит: «Я два дня ждала, пока ты разгрузишь посудомоечную машину, так что Тони Старк подождет десять минут». Прикиньте? Ну да ладно, вы будете делать рентген моей руки?

Тони моргнул.

– Что?

– Моя рука, – повторил Питер. – Та самая, которую я сломал, когда на нее обрушилась здание весом в три тонны, а потом оказалось, что она в порядке? Вы хотели сделать рентген.

– А, – протянул Тони. – Правда?

– Ага, вы прямо настаивали, – закивал Питер. – Ой, а вы подумали, что там с пауками-ботами?

– Пауками-ботами?!

– Я тут подумал, хорошо бы отслеживать, что происходит во всем городе, – произнес Питер. – Будет клево, да?

– Определенно, – поддакнул Тони. – Так почему ты здесь, напомни?

– Эм, так мы всегда встречаемся по субботам. Сегодня же суббота?

– Ты приходишь сюда каждую субботу?

– Да, если только вы не деретесь с плохими парнями. Хотя такое редко случается по субботам. Им тоже нужны выходные.

– Точно, – Тони в ужасе таращился на Питера, который перебирал какие-то детальки на столе (Тони отчаянно надеялся, что эти штуки не взрывоопасны), и размышлял, что сказать, потому что он не видел Питера Паркера с тех самых пор, как паренька чуть не убили в Лейпциге. Он никому не сказал его имя, а после сражения в аэропорту удалил Паркера из всех баз данных, и если все происходящее – умелая постановка Гидры, все еще хуже, чем он думал, потому что никто, абсолютно никто на белом свете не знал, кто скрывался под маской Человека-Паука.

– Эй, вы в порядке? – спросил вдруг Питер. – Вы сегодня очень странно себя ведете, а еще морщитесь постоянно. Простите. Это было невежливо, да? Наверное, невежливо.

– Капельку, – откликнулся Тони. – Если я кое-что тебе расскажу, ты можешь пообещать никому об этом не говорить? Вообще никому. Даже тете Мэй.

– Конечно, – охотно согласился Питер. – Только вы же не собираетесь становиться суперзлодеем?

– Это вряд ли. Но со мной кое-что не так. А может, не со мной, а с этим миром. Я не отсюда.

– В смысле, потому что вы раньше жили в Лос-Анджелесе?

– Не совсем. Видишь ли, сегодня утром я проснулся, и все было… совершенно не так, как в тот момент, когда я заснул. Ты… Господи, это странно прозвучит, но ты не знаешь, что происходит между мной и Кэпом?

– Ну, знаю, – ошеломленно кивнул Питер. – Вы же организовали каминг-аут.

Тони моргнул.

– Ладно. Это… ладно. Когда это случилось? Хотя нет, стой. Как это случилось?

– Ну, вам-то лучше знать, нет? – нахмурился Питер. – Но если вы не… ладно, ладно, короче, как я понимаю, мисс Поттс порвала с вами после Альтрона. Типа того. А Кэп вроде как… э-э-э… хотел вас поддержать? А потом вы двое ну, знаете, начали вместе… в общем, с тех пор вы вместе. Уже, наверное, год прошел.

Тони издал нечленораздельный звук.

– Вообще я, конечно, не знаю никаких подробностей, потому что вы мне в отцы годитесь, но тетя Мэй говорит, что вы – лучшее, что случалось с движением за права гей-меньшинств, – завершил свое выступление Питер.

– Да уж наверняка, – слабым голосом произнес Тони. – Так значит, я… и он? Правда? Мы правда… нравимся друг другу?

– Да вы любите его! – воскликнул Питер. – Эй, вы в порядке? Вы побледнели.

– Кажется, у меня случилось астральное путешествие, – сообщил ему Тони.

Питер хмыкнул.

– Странное, наверное, ощущение.

***

– Я отлично провел время, спасибо, мистер Старк! – Питер, под завязку нагруженный техникой, ввалился в лифт. Техника была призвана купить его молчание: в конце концов, Тони целый день задавал ему абсолютно бессмысленные вопросы. Вопросы, которые, меж тем, имели решающее значение, если учесть тот факт, что Тони прибыл из другой вселенной. – Увидимся в следующую субботу! – прокричал Питер на прощание.

– Кто это был, черт возьми? – спросил Стив. Он с мрачным видом сидел на барном стуле.

– Человек-Паук, – расплывчато ответил Тони.

– Это Человек-Паук? – взвился Стив. – Боже, Тони, ты что – набираешь армию прямо из песочницы?

– У него есть сверхспособности, и ему нужно… Слушай, это неважно, хотя нет, важно: в нашем мире я не разговаривал с ним уже несколько месяцев, а тут он, судя по всему, приходит ко мне каждые выходные. А еще тут бывают Нат и Сэм, и Ванда, и Вижен.

– Вообще-то они здесь живут, – заметил Стив. – Нет никакой другой штаб-квартиры. А мы с тобой…

– Влюблены друг в друга до безумия, да, я слышал, – Тони плюхнулся на соседний стул. – Вообще-то все слышали. Мы совершили каминг-аут в эфире «Доброе утро, Америка».

– Господи, – Стив закрыл лицо. – Да что же это за чертовщина?

– Думаю, альтернативная вселенная, – сообщил Тони.

Стив открыл рот и тут же закрыл.

– Ну конечно.

– Я серьезно. В Массачусетском Технологическом я знал парня, который исписал несколько томов уравнениями и пытался с их помощью доказать существование параллельных вселенных. Ричардс, конечно, был настоящим мудаком, но умным мудаком, а я всегда поднимал его на смех. Как ни печально признавать, похоже, он был прав.

– И ты говоришь мне, что, по-твоему, несколько месяцев назад мы друг друга буквально чуть не убили, а прямо сейчас находимся в некой альтернативной реальности, где вместо этого мы встречаемся.

– Учитывая все, что мы уже выяснили, да, – кивнул Тони. – Согласно теории мультивселенной, существует множество вселенных, и некоторые из них принципиально отличаются от других. Например, где-то по Земле до сих пор гуляют динозавры. Но большинство реальностей похожи друг на друга, за исключением некой точки, момента, когда все изменилось, когда кто-то принял другое решение, и мир пошел другой дорогой, – пояснил Тони. – Из того, что сказал мне Питер, я понял, что все изменилось где-то год назад или около того. И вместо того, чтобы стать… теми, кем мы стали в нашей реальности, мы оказались вот в таком положении. Так что да. Альтернативная вселенная.

– Вообще-то, это чрезмерно упрощенное объяснение, – произнес голос из темноты.

Они резко обернулись; Стив мгновенно сделал шаг вперед, заслоняя Тони, а тот потянулся к часам-трансформерам на запястье, готовый взорвать любого чужака, если он хотя бы косо посмотрит на них.

Обладатель голоса издал смешок и вышел из-за угла. Выглядел он забавно: на нем был развевающийся плащ, а эспаньолка очень смахивала на ту, что привык носить сам Тони. Он шагнул вперед, сцепив руки за спиной, как будто его совершенно не волновали двое Мстителей, готовых с минуты на минуту ринуться в бой.

– Ты кто такой? – спросил Стив.

– И как ты сюда попал? – добавил Тони.

– Я могу становиться невидимым, – небрежно сообщил незнакомец. – А зовут меня доктор Стивен Стрэндж.

– И что, нам должно о чем-то говорить это имя? – нахмурился Стив.

– Нет, – откликнулся Стрэндж. – По крайней мере, пока нет. Некоторое время мы еще не встретимся.

– Звучит очень логично, учитывая, что прямо сейчас ты стоишь перед нами, – заметил Тони.

– Я имел в виду ваших двойников из этой вселенной, – поправился Стрэндж. – Вы бы тоже встретили меня чуть позже, если бы не мое… решение.

– Один момент, – встрял Тони. – Я прав насчет вселенных?

– Все говорят, что вы умны, – признал Стрэндж. – Хотя я не предполагал, что вы вычислите все так быстро. Меня беспокоило, что вы ненароком убьете друг друга, а это было бы ужасно неудобно.

– Ты причастен к тому, что здесь происходит? – спросил его Стив.

– И да, и нет. В определенном смысле, да, это я… как бы так сказать… просмотрел различные вселенные в поисках нужной, той самой, куда поместил вас. Но вообще-то вы оказались здесь из-за собственных решений.

– Просмотрел… прошу прощения, так это ты нас сюда засунул? – взорвался Тони.

– Разумеется. У меня есть доступ ко множеству вселенных. Только, пожалуйста, избавьте меня от объяснений: это находится за пределами вашего понимания.

– Так верни нас назад! – потребовал Тони.

– Нет.

Тони украдкой взглянул на Стива, который, сузив глаза, изучал Стрэнджа.

– Почему нет?

– Потому что вы пробыли здесь недостаточно, – спокойно откликнулся Стрэндж.

– Недостаточно для чего?

– Не хотелось бы использовать клише, – вздохнул Стрэндж. – Но, говоря простым языком, вам предстоит усвоить урок.

– Что?

Стрэндж снова вздохнул, как будто ему приходилось объяснять элементарные вещи идиотам.

– Во вселенной, откуда вы пришли, царит разруха. А знаете почему? Потому что у вас было множество шансов все сделать правильно, но вы решили не использовать их. Это было ваше решение. Все остальное – время, проведенное вами в Афганистане, Старк, и ваше путешествие сквозь время, Капитан, – произошло с вами. В этом нет вашей вины. Но та жалкая война, которая разделила команду, поставила Землю под угрозу и причинила вам лишь несчастья и страдания, была вашим выбором.

– Так ты наказываешь нас? – спросил Стив. – Отправив в альтернативную реальность?

– Вовсе нет, – Стрэндж казался позабавленным. – Это не наказание. Вообще-то, думаю, вы даже получите удовольствие.

– А что насчет угрозы для Земли? – подал голос Тони.

– Не о чем беспокоиться, – отмахнулся Стрэндж. – По крайней мере, пока вы тут, не о чем.

– Почему ты отправил нас сюда? – спросил Стив.

– По моим подсчетам, из всех доступных мне измерений в этом у вас больше всего шансов разрешить свой… конфликт.

– Но почему?

– Понятия не имею. Я чародей, а не телепат. Удачи вам обоим.

– Постой, – окликнул его Тони, потому что Стрэндж… вроде как растворялся в воздухе, и Тони это совершенно не нравилось. – Постой, что мы должны…

– Постарайтесь ничего не нарушить, пока находитесь здесь. Реальности ужасно трудно возвращать в первоначальный вид.

С этими словами Стрэндж исчез.

Тони молча пялился на то место, где он только что стоял. Повел над ним рукой. Прикинул, не выстрелить ли – просто на всякий случай.

– А я-то думал, будущее не может стать еще более странным, – вздохнул Стив.

***

– Рид? Привет, это Тони Старк, мне нужно… да, я помню. Да, знаю, знаю, что называл тебя мешком дерьма, но мне правда нужно… Ричардс, да ладно, просто послушай, это насчет… ага, и тебя туда же, приятель!

Стив закатил глаза.

– Судя по всему, разговор прошел отлично.

– Ричардс – мудак, – заявил Тони, бросая телефон на кровать. – Он мог сделать открытие, опубликовать результаты и прославиться!

– Что нам делать теперь? – спросил Стив, неловко переминаясь у двери.

– Не знаю. Прятаться тут и делать вид, что мы весь день занимаемся сексом?

– Сэм думает, что мы поссорились, – сообщил Стив. – Собственно, так я и разговорил его насчет, ну, знаешь. Нас.

– Правда? И каков его взгляд на нас? Ему хоть не семнадцать.

Стив пожал плечами.

– Он сказал – и заметь, я цитирую, – что мы «часто тупим, но это все равно работает».

– Странно.

– Не то слово. Как ты думаешь, что имел в виду Стрэндж, говоря, что реальности трудно возвращать в первоначальный вид?

– Не знаю. И не очень-то хочу выяснять, – заметил Тони. – Думаю, не стоит кричать с крыш о том, что мы прибыли из другой вселенной, и ладно.

– Да и вряд ли нам кто-то поверит, – пробормотал Стив. – Я и сам не уверен, что верю в это. Как думаешь, что сейчас происходит в нашей вселенной? Думаешь, они там?

– Кто?

– Другие мы! Мы, которые… ну, ты понял. Живут здесь. В этой комнате. Вместе.

– Что ж, если они там, вероятно, они еще больше сбиты с толку, чем мы, – заметил Тони.

– Больше, чем мы?

– Конечно. Да, то, что у них один комод с бельем на двоих, достаточно безумно, но они не начали войну, которая развалила команду и заставила одного из них пуститься в бега с маньяком-убийцей, а второго – уйти в запой, так что, может, у них будут дельные мысли. Кроме того, у меня полный телефон фотографий твоего члена, так что, честно говоря, я могу представить, чем руководствуется другой я.

Стив моргнул, явно сбитый с толку.

– Моего… Чего? Да я бы никогда…

– Поверь: ты это сделал. И сделал бы снова.

– Я – не он, – заметил он. – И прости, что беспокоюсь за команду, пока меня нет рядом, чтобы помочь им.

– Что может произойти в худшем случае? Если другой ты невероятно глуп, а учитывая, что другой я влюблен в него, это маловероятно, ты притащишь Барнса обратно в Штаты, и вас обоих заметут. Хотя знаешь, вообще-то отвратительный вариант просто.

Стив переступил с ноги на ногу.

– Этого не случится. Баки… о нем позаботились.

– В каком смысле?

– Я поместил его в криокамеру, – безучастно сообщил Стив. – Там он никому не навредит, – он взглянул на телефон. – Сэм заказывает пиццу и спрашивает, присоединимся ли мы к ним.

– Другого времени не мог найти, – пробормотал Тони. – Слушай, Стив, я…

– Не хочу ничего слышать, Тони, – прервал его Стив. Голос у него усталый. – «Три мяса» или гавайскую?

***

– …и все-таки стоило испечь ее самим, – жаловался Вижен, когда Тони и Стив вошли в кухню. Шли они, в основном, на запах пиццы.

– Ты всегда кладешь в нее кучу шпината и копченой курицы, а настоящая пицца должна быть жирной, – возразил Сэм, умыкнув кусок, с которого, к слову, жир так и капал.

– Зато питательно, – заметил Вижен.

– И отвратительно, – встряла Ванда с набитым ртом. – В любом случае, у нас есть салат.

– И никто из вас его не ест, – укорил Вижен, одергивая безрукавку.

– Мы съедим. Просто не весь, – пообещала Наташа, показательно разделывая лист латука.

– Супергероям нужно много калорий, чтобы надирать задницы злодеям, – пояснил Сэм.

– Ах да, ведь сегодняшнее сражение в Madden 16 было прямо-таки физически изматывающим.

– Это что – сарказм? – хмыкнул Сэм, открывая пиво. – Отлично, кстати. Ты, смотрю, совершенствуешься.

– Благодарю, майор Уилсон, – откликнулся Вижен. – Ваше одобрение так много значит для меня.

– Вы помирились? – тихо спросила Наташа, пока оставшиеся члены команды перемещались в гостиную в компании тарелок и коробок с пиццей.

– Что? А, в смысле, мы с Кэпом? – спохватился Тони. – Конечно, все отлично.

– Утром было непохоже.

– Все нормально, – заверил ее Тони, и, к собственному удивлению, понял, что не врет.

– Хорошо, – кивнула Наташа. Она смотрела на Стива. Тот сел на диван рядом с Вандой и принялся нагружать тарелку. – Как бы там ни было, не позволяй ему оттолкнуть тебя, ладно?

– Ладно, – протянул Тони.

Наташа меж тем устроилась на подлокотнике кресла, и Тони осознал, что единственное свободное место в комнате осталось рядом со Стивом. Он подавил вздох, заставил себя улыбнуться и сел рядом с парнем, о котором, судя по всему, знал не так уж много. Жаль, что осознал он это только сейчас.

***

– Так, ребята, я не могу больше пересматривать «Студию 30», – заявил Сэм. Тони поднял взгляд от телефона, который пристально изучал последние пару часов, стараясь ничем не выдать, что его разработал вовсе не он, и обнаружил, что все уже разошлись. – Кэп, ты помнишь про завтрашнюю тренировку?

– Ага, – откликнулся Стив. – Кстати, напомни, во сколько?

– В семь, – сообщил Сэм. – Ты сегодня сам не свой.

– Вроде того. Прости. Будем надеяться, завтра буду в форме.

– Не задерживай его допоздна, Старк, – Сэм подмигнул Тони и вышел из комнаты.

Стив мгновенно выключил телевизор.

– Как думаешь, сможешь заснуть?

Тони пожал плечами.

– Попытаться можно.

– Я переночую здесь, – решил Стив, бросив пульт на кофейный столик и взбивая одну из диванных подушек.

– На диване? Да ни за что. Если кто-нибудь проснется и увидит тебя здесь, они не дадут мне покоя.

Стив закатил глаза.

– Я скажу, что сам виноват.

– Да ладно, Стив. Завтра нам надо будет сосредоточиться на том, как попасть назад, а не убеждать любопытствующих, что нашей любви ничто не угрожает. Кровать достаточно большая, чтобы вместить нас обоих. Вообще-то она вмещает троих. Ну, знаешь, специальный дизайн. На всякий случай.

– Разумеется, – пробормотал Стив, поднимаясь с дивана и следуя за Тони по коридору.

К тому моменту как Стив заполз в постель, Тони уже чувствовал, как тяжелеют веки.

– Пижама нормальная?

– Ага, – откликнулся Стив. – Вот только пока искал ее, наткнулся на ящик с секс-игрушками.

– Упс. Стоило тебя предупредить. Третий сверху?

– Ага.

– Хоть что-то не меняется.

– Ясное дело.

Повисла пауза – такая долгая, что Тони стал прикидывать, не заснул ли Стив.

– Как думаешь, мы проснемся уже дома? – внезапно спросил тот.

– Не знаю, – Тони уставился в потолок. Он старался лежать тихо и неподвижно, старался не засыпать, пока дыхание Стива не станет глубоким, но в какой-то момент они стали дышать в унисон, Тони окутал сон, и его уже не особенно волновало, в какой реальности он проснется.

***

У Стива сработал будильник, и Тони застонал.

– Мы все еще здесь? – пробормотал он.

– Похоже на то, – откликнулся Стив. Он заглушил будильник и мгновенно скатился с кровати.

– Постарайся разговорить Сэма, узнай, есть ли у нас какие-то важные обязанности, связанные с Мстителями, – попросил Тони, переворачиваясь и зарываясь в подушку. – Я стараюсь избегать всего, что связано со Stark Industries, а то, не дай бог, совсем разрушу парню жизнь.

– Ты и так спишь с врагом, – заметил Стив. Он ушел в другой угол, и голос стал тише. – Насколько еще хуже все может стать?

У Тони зазвонил телефон. Он приоткрыл один глаз и бросил на него мрачный взгляд.

_Пеппер Поттс._

– Не стоило этого говорить, – вздохнул Тони и потянулся за телефоном. – Привет, сейчас половина седьмого утра, зачем ты звонишь?

– Может, из-за того, что к полуночи ты должен был написать, как тебе моя речь, а вместо этого проигнорировал меня? – насмешливо откликнулась Пеппер.

– Прости, сегодня сделаю.

– Конечно, сделаешь, учитывая, что мероприятие уже вечером.

– Вечером? – Стив, услышав его возглас, настороженно выглянул из ванной.

– Да, сегодня вечером. Господи, ты же не забыл про прием, правда? – испугалась Пеппер.

– Нет! Нет, конечно, нет, – поспешно заверил Тони, отмахиваясь от Стива. – Я бы ни за что так не поступил.

– Еще как поступил бы, – Пеппер вздохнула. – Что мне делать, если ты снова забудешь – звонить Стиву?

– Думаю, не стоит.

– Пожалуй, я все-таки позвоню, – задумчиво произнесла она и, судя по всему, тут же внесла это в свой календарь. – Слушай, просто напиши мне, если надо внести какие-то изменения, и постарайся успеть до одиннадцати. Иначе все останется как есть. Лимузин подадут строго в шесть, мы с Хэппи будем ждать вас в номере для спонсоров в половину седьмого.

– Вы… вы с Хэппи? – растерялся Тони.

– То есть тебе можно приводить своего нового парня, а мне нет?

Тони запнулся.

– Я… ты…

– Ладно, увидимся в половину седьмого, – резюмировала Пеппер, как будто весь этот разговор был совершенно нормален. – И не забудь про мое сообщение!

– Не забуду, – промямлил Тони, но она уже повесила трубку. – Эм. Стив?

– Да? – отозвался тот из ванной.

– Кажется, сегодня вечером у нас свидание.

Ответом ему послужила тишина. Наконец Стив отмер:

– Надо выбираться отсюда.

***

Если бы кто-нибудь спросил у Тони, зачем он копается на личном сервере своего двойника из параллельной вселенной, он вряд ли смог бы дать вразумительный ответ.

Он же ничего не вынюхивал: речь шла о нем, о том же человеке. Как знать, может, у него были хорошие идеи насчет обновлений для костюма или дугового реактора, или наброски снаряжения для команды – _бывшей_ команды. Не говоря уже о том, что здесь Тони мог найти хоть какую-то подсказку и понять, где они со Стивом поступили иначе, раз целый мир двинулся в другом направлении. Может, тогда он вернул бы их назад, домой.

И если первым он открыл файл под названием «Капитан идеальная задница»… Что ж, это просто совпадение.

В любом случае, от файла не было никакой помощи: в нем лишь несколько набросков новой униформы для Стива – даже варианты с огнеупорной обшивкой, и несколько версий ремня с абсолютно безумным количеством карманов, а также пояс из ударопоглощающего материала, который Тони еще даже не изобрел.

Он пролистал файлы за прошлый год. Некоторые ему знакомы – заявки на патенты, обновления для костюма, эксперименты с виртуальной реальностью, но есть и кое-что новенькое: несколько фотографий команды (Тони их не помнил), переписка с Пеппер по электронной почте (тон писем дружеский), зернистые снимки одного из недавних сражений с очередной ячейкой Гидры (в том мире они так ее и не нашли).

Но в основном сервер занимает… Стив. Тони пролистал бесконечную, переполненную смайликами цепочку сообщений в чате и поморщился, вспомнив, как смотрел первые две минуты их откровений в эфире «Доброе утро, Америка». Он уже прочел в Gawker статью «Супер-бойфренды заставляют всех в радиусе 50 миль от Мартас-Винъярд изнывать от зависти» и просмотрел папку с фотографиями – в основном Тони во Франции и несколько совместных селфи. Оказалось, Капитан Америка делал ужасные селфи.

Он открыл видео под названием «первый.mov». На экране появился Стив – фу, вертикальное видео! Эй, Тони из альтернативной вселенной, соберись! – а голос Тони за кадром произнес:

– Хорошо, а теперь давай, скажи еще разок, я записываю. Пожалуйста!

– Нет, – заартачился Стив.

– Пожалуйста-пожалуйста? Да ладно, просто скажи еще разок, и я сделаю тебе минет.

– Тони…

– Я сделаю тебе минет, пока ты будешь управлять квинджетом.

Стив на экране открыл рот, потом закрыл.

– Это низко, Старк. Просто низко.

– Да ладно, выбирать тебе, – откликнулся Тони. – Давай, время идет, данное предложение перестанет действовать через тридцать секунд…

Стив тяжело вздохнул, но на губах все равно играла улыбка.

– Готов? Я скажу только один раз.

– Формально это будет второй, но…

– Не испытывай свою удачу.

– Умолкаю, умолкаю!

– Ладно, – Стив взглянул прямо в камеру. – Тони, я ошибался, а ты был прав.

– Народ, вы все слышали. Я записал это для потомков. Стив Роджерс признал – возможно, впервые в жизни! – что он ошибался. А теперь простите, мне кое-кому надо отсосать…

– Повезло тебе, что я люблю тебя, – сказал Стив. Он пошел по направлению к камере, и запись оборвалась.

– Очаровательно, – произнес вполне реальный голос за спиной Тони.

Он обернулся, как ужаленный.

– И давно ты тут стоишь?

– Достаточно, чтобы у меня появилось жгучее желание провести в квинджете генеральную уборку, – объявила Наташа, швыряя на стол «Укусы Вдовы». – У тебя найдется минутка, чтобы взглянуть на них, или ты слишком занят, мечтая о своем парне?

– Что с ними случилось? – Тони решил сменить тему.

– Мы с Вандой проводили эксперимент.

– У них ядро поджарено.

Наташа пожала плечами.

– Эксперимент удался. Что между вами происходит?

Тони оторвал взгляд от обугленных проводков.

– В смысле?

– Вчера вы ссорились, а теперь ты сидишь в одиночестве в лаборатории и смотришь видео с ним. Ты странно себя ведешь.

– Долгая история, – вздохнул Тони. – Слушай, можно спросить? Вот мы со Стивом вместе. Тебе это понятно?

– Нет.

– Нет?

– Абсолютно. Но это понятно вам.

– Интересная формулировка, – тихо произнес Тони.

Наташа изогнула бровь.

– Знаешь, Купер и Лила постоянно ссорятся.

– Ты что, сравниваешь меня и Стива с детьми Клинта? Честно говоря, это просто жестоко.

– Вы это заслужили, – усмехнулась Наташа. – Они ссорятся, потому что любят друг друга так сильно, что не могут принять ситуации, когда не согласны хоть в чем-то. Если бы они дорожили друг другом чуть меньше, то и расстраивали бы друг друга не так сильно, – она пожала плечами. – Порой мне кажется, что вы двое ведете себя так же. Я зайду за «укусами» завтра?

– Посмотрим, что можно сделать, – откликнулся Тони.

– Кстати, если тебя что-то тревожит, поговорит с ним, а не со мной, – посоветовала Наташа напоследок.

– Не уверен, что это хорошая мысль, – произнес Тони, когда дверь за ней закрылась.

***

– Есть новости? – спросил Стив, как только Тони вошел в комнату.

Тони оторопел. Стив надел идеально подогнанный смокинг, темно-синюю бабочку, и весь его облик, мягко говоря, отвлекал.

– А?

– Насчет возвращения домой, – пояснил Стив. Он тщательно изучил себя в зеркале. – Что? Для приема не подходит?

– Нет, все отлично, – поспешно заверил его Тони.

– Точно? – Тони в жизни не слышал в голосе Стив такой неуверенности. – Мне показалось, костюм хороший, я его в шкафу нашел, вот и…

– Он идеален, – произнес Тони. – И я почти ничего не нашел. Если мой двойник и знал, как прыгать из одной вселенной в другую, он не спешил поделиться этим с общественностью, – Тони отвел взгляд от Стива и направился к своему – к их – шкафу. – Ты знал, что мы вместе ездили в отпуск?

– На юг Франции, – откликнулся Стив. – Нашел в столе несколько рисунков.

– Не знал, что ты рисуешь, – произнес Тони, схватив первый попавшийся костюм.

– Я и не рисую, – оборвал его Стив. – Так ты не нашел вообще ничего, что поможет нам вернуться в другую реальность?

– Не-а. И об этом Стрэндже тоже ничего. Нейрохирург, которого звали точно так же, погиб в автокатастрофе год назад, но, представь себе, в его некрологе не было ни слова о том, умел ли он рушить барьеры между вселенными.

– Может, его здесь вообще не существовало, – заметил Стив. – Но если его здесь нет, значит, нам, вероятно, придется ждать…

– Пока он не вернется за нами, – закончил Тони.

Повисла долгая, неприятная пауза.

Наконец Стив произнес:

– Мы не сможем долго притворяться.

– Знаю, притворяться, что ты не испытываешь ко мне ненависти, должно быть, тяжко, – заметил Тони. – Идем.

– Я не имел в виду…

– Слушай, Пеппер меня укокошит, если я опоздаю на собственный прием. Ты готов или нет?

Стив распрямил плечи, словно собирался ринуться в битву.

– Насколько возможно.

– Веселей! Насколько плохо все может пройти?

***

– Нам уже можно уйти?

Тони мельком взглянул на часы:

– Мы приехали десять минут назад.

– А мне кажется, уже час прошел.

– Да что с тобой не так? – возмутился Тони. – Ты много раз бывал на таких мероприятиях.

– Но никогда в качестве твоего парня, – зашипел Стив. – Ты слышал, как тот фотограф велел мне поцеловать тебя на камеру?

– Ну, от тебя не убудет, если ты выкажешь немного симпатии, верно? Иди, съешь что-нибудь, а потом… о, замечательно, вот и они.

– Кто… а, привет, Пеппер, – произнес Стив.

– Привет, Стив, – тепло ответила она и поцеловала его в щеку. – Привет, Тони.

Стоящий позади нее Хэппи кивнул:

– Босс.

– Хэппи, – откликнулся Тони.

– Что ж, здесь… мило, – неловко произнес Стив.

– Правда? – быстро отозвалась Пеппер. – Ты никогда раньше не был на приемах Фонда Марии Старк?

– Кажется, нет, – неуверенно ответил он.

– Тогда мой тебе совет: после речей подадут крабовые ножки. Ешь сколько влезет.

– Буду иметь в виду, – кивнул Стив. Тони тем временем старался не обращать внимания на то, как близко Хэппи стоит к Пеппер. Он непроизвольно сжал кулаки.

– Итак, Тони, ты готов меня представить? – Пеппер, видимо, все еще надеялась, что беседа может стать менее неловкой. Большая ошибка с ее стороны. – Знаешь, это, наверное, глупо, но я все еще нервничаю перед важными выступлениями.

– Она всю ночь не спала, тренировалась, – подтвердил Хэппи. Пеппер улыбнулась ему, и у Тони внутри все перевернулось, потому что он не помнил, когда Пеппер так улыбалась ему в последний раз.

Внезапно Стив обхватил его за плечи.

– Можно тебя на минутку, _дорогой_?

– Э, что?

– Увидимся позже, ребята! – рука Стива крепко сжимала плечо Тони, пока он уводил его от Пеппер и Хэппи.

– Я не собирался бить его, – запротестовал Тони. – Наверное.

– Знаю, – кивнул Стив. – Ты просто казался таким… несчастным. Я так понимаю, в нашем мире между ними ничего нет?

– Даже если есть, мне они не сказали, – Тони попытался украдкой взглянуть на них, но Стив снова схватил его за плечи.

– Не смей, – потребовал он. – Ты влюблен _в меня_ , помнишь?

– Забудешь тут. И, кстати, «дорогой»? У меня прямо на душе потеплело, Кэп.

– Первое, что в голову пришло, – признался Стив и слегка покраснел.

– Как скажешь, пупсик.

***

– Ты собираешься пригласить его на танец или как? – спросил Сэм, локтями прокладывая себе путь к бару, где сидел Тони. – Мне, пожалуйста, пиво, водку с тоником и воду с газом для Вижена. Он у нас тот еще тусовщик.

– Вижен теперь пьет воду?

– Думаю, ему нравится держать бокал в руке. Так что там с танцами?

– Я даже не знаю, на танцора Вижен не похож.

Сэм закатил глаза.

– Чувак, ты знаешь, он ведь тренировался.

– Правда? – безо всякого выражения спросил Тони, вслед за Сэмом переводя взгляд на Стива.

– Ага. Знаешь, у нас с тобой еще не было тупого разговора, когда лучший друг твоего парня заверяет, что убьет тебя, если ты причинишь ему боль, но я близок к тому, чтобы пересечь черту. Прямо сейчас. Старк, если ты позволишь ему просидеть весь вечер, я не могу гарантировать твое благополучие.

– Непохоже, что он хочет танцевать, – с сомнением произнес Тони.

– Думаешь, одолеешь меня без костюма? – Сэм забрал напитки. – Потому что ты, судя по всему, хочешь выяснить.

– Вообще-то нет, – заверил его Тони. Сэм напоследок ухмыльнулся и начал пробираться обратно к столику, где сидела команда. – Так, ладно, что у вас тут самое крепкое?

Тони потребовался виски стоимостью девяносто восемь долларов за порцию, чтобы расправить плечи, твердым шагом пересечь зал и постучать Стива по плечу.

– Могу я пригласить вас на танец, Капитан?

Стив уставился на него.

– Очень смешно.

– Это не шутка, – максимально тихо произнес Тони. – Ты тренировался, помнишь?

– Нет, – в ужасе пробормотал Стив.

– Да.

– Я не…

– Тебе придется, если не хочешь, чтобы твой дружок заподозрил неладное, – Тони кивнул в сторону остальной команды. Когда Стив повернулся к ним, все дружно сделали вид, что вовсе не таращились в их сторону. – Давай, солдат, – он подхватил Стива под локоток и потянул за собой. – Один танец, чтобы Уилсон не разорвал меня на части.

Толпа расступилась перед ними, и в итоге они оказались посреди танцпола. Глубоко вздохнув, Тони взял Стива за руку, другую руку положил ему на поясницу. Большая ладонь Стива опустилась ему на плечо. Тони сделал шаг в сторону, и Стив шагнул за ним, отстав всего на мгновенье.

– Прости, ты, может, сам хотел вести? – спросил Тони.

– Мне все равно, – процедил Стив сквозь зубы.

Тони притянул его ближе.

– Как насчет улыбки? Я слышал, некоторым действительно нравится танцевать, представляешь.

– Ничего не могу с собой поделать.

– Неужели танцевать с парнем так неприятно? – легко произнес Тони.

– Нет, не… дело в самих танцах. Проблема не в том, чтобы танцевать с мужчиной…

– Знаю, я вроде как понял, еще когда ты заявил, что тебе снятся сны обо мне, – произнес Тони, наклонившись прямо к уху Стива.

– Я так и знал, что это снова всплывет, – огрызнулся тот. – Ты просто ждал…

– Да ладно, Стив, это шутка. Мы танцуем на глазах у пятисот ближайших друзей, а у тебя такой вид, будто тебя затолкали в пыточную Гидры. Я просто пытаюсь разрядить обстановку.

– На нас все пялятся. И фотографируют.

– Ну да, – кивнул Тони. – Мы вроде как знамениты. Ты не заметил?

– Я просто считаю, что это время стоило потратить на поиски способа вернуться домой, а не танцевать на вечере, где вход – тысяча долларов с человека…

– Вообще-то пять тысяч, и это для детишек, так что прекрати. Слушай, я не меньше тебя хочу поскорее отсюда выбраться, но если я все просру в жизни своего двойника из этой реальности, легче никому не станет, понимаешь? Мы уже облажались в одной вселенной, этого вполне достаточно. Да и песня почти закончилась. Готов к эффектному финалу?

– Ты же не собираешься наклонить меня, как даму? – уточнил Стив.

– Ты у нас тренировался, так может, сам наклонишь меня?

– Ни за что, – Стив покачал головой. Музыка начала затихать, и некоторые зааплодировали. – В этой вселенной у моей двойника было столько возможностей, а он тратил время на…

Отчасти ради камер, отчасти чтобы прервать этот монолог, Тони склонил голову и коснулся губами губ Стива. Сквозь закрытые веки он видел десятки вспышек и понадеялся, что Стив не отступит и не врежет ему.

– …танцы, – слабым голосом закончил Стив. – Поверить не могу, что ты это сделал.

Тони схватил Стива за руку и потащил прочь с танцпола:

– Поверить не могу, что ты мне позволил.

– Что, всего одна песня? – поприветствовала их Наташа, когда Стив рухнул на соседний стул.

– Не хочу его выматывать, – подмигнул Тони. – Кроме того, мне, пожалуй, стоит пойти поприветствовать богатую и мерзкую элиту Нью-Йорка.

– Веселуха, – протянула Наташа, потягивая водку с тоником. Она наблюдала за ним, и Тони стало ужасно некомфортно, как будто она знала, что с ним не все в порядке. Что ж, в конце концов, она была шпионкой. Тони сглотнул и ярко улыбнулся Стиву.

– Увидимся, солнышко, – произнес он, резко склонив голову и клюнув Стива в щеку.

– Эм. Пока, – заморгал Стив.

– Повеселись, – протянула Наташа, и, уходя, Тони спиной чувствовал ее взгляд.

***

Позже тем же вечером Стив заметил:

– С Нат ты хватил через край.

– В следующий раз поцеловать тебя взасос? – Тони стянул галстук и бросил на пол. – Она что-то заподозрила.

– Точно, уверен, она уже все вычислила, – Стив подобрал брошенный галстук и повесил рядом со своим. – «Они так странно себя ведут! Готова поспорить, они из другой вселенной!» Нат умна, но не настолько же.

– Береженого Бог бережет, – откликнулся Тони. – Мы понятия не имеем, что случится, если кто-то заподозрит, что нас здесь быть не должно. Не знаю, как здешние Тони и Стив себя ведут, но вряд ли в моем присутствии ты разгуливаешь с таким видом, будто на собственные похороны собрался. И боже правый, хватит подбирать мою одежду!

– Так прекрати бросать ее на пол! – огрызнулся Стив.

– Ты только посмотри на нас: мы вместе два дня, а уже ссоримся, как давно женатая пара, – заметил Тони, когда Стив в ответ хлопнул дверью в ванную.

Из-за двери послышалось приглушенное «заткнись, Тони».

– Раз мы хотим, чтобы Стрэндж вернулся за нами, надо соблюдать его правила, – произнес Тони, не отрываясь от телефона.

– Знаю, – Стив вернулся в комнату и скользнул на свою сторону кровати. – Но находиться здесь с ними… с Нат, Сэмом и Вандой… это как-то неправильно. Будто мы предаем их настоящих.

– Их двойники тоже настоящие.

– Поэтому все так сложно, – откликнулся Стив. – Я знаю их, а они знают меня, и так… так _просто_ находиться рядом с ними. Гораздо проще, чем спать по очереди с Сэмом и питаться тем, что сумеет украсть Скотт, и… – он резко замолчал. – А ведь они по-прежнему где-то там.

– С ними все будет в порядке, – тихо сказал Тони.

– Они оказались там из-за меня, – продолжил Стив. – Потому что я попросил их о помощи.

– Ты сделал то, что должен был.

Стив фыркнул.

– Разумеется, именно так ты и думаешь.

– Вообще-то да, – заметил Тони, удивив себя самого. – В этом все и дело. Я правда так считаю. И точно так же я надеюсь, что сам сделал то, что должен был. Если ты думаешь, что я живу припеваючи после всего, что случилось… что ж, скажем так: здешняя версия знает меня гораздо лучше, чем ты, – он отвернулся. – Спокойной ночи, Стив.

Он почти заснул, когда услышал, как Стив произнес:

– Спокойной ночи, Тони.

Произнес так тихо, что Тони не был уверен, предназначались ли эти слова вообще для его ушей.

***

Когда Тони проснулся, огромная кровать была пустой и холодной.

Едва соображая, он вскочил на ноги.

– Где он?

– Капитан Роджерс, сэр? – уточнила Пятница.

– Он самый, – Тони, пошатываясь, открыл комод и уставился на вещи в ящике. Он был полон исключительно его носков и маек.

– Он в кухне, – сообщила Пятница, и в этот же момент Тони открыл другой ящик – набитый откровенно ужасными белыми трусами.

– Слава богу, – выдохнул Тони, таращась на кошмарное белье и пытаясь выровнять дыхание.

– Все в порядке, сэр?

– Отлично, – откликнулся Тони. – В жизни не был так рад видеть брифы.

Через несколько минут ему удалось унять скачущее сердце и добраться до кухни.

– Яйца? – спросил Стив.

– Кофе, – Тони налил себя самую большую кружку, какую смог найти в кухне и прислонился к стойке рядом с плитой. – Я уж было решил, что проснулся дома.

Стив искоса взглянул на него, а потом поспешно уставился на сковороду.

– С чего ты взял?

– Тебя не было.

– Уже почти десять. Ты не думал, что я жаворонок?

– Ты не жаворонок.

– По сравнению с тобой – жаворонок. Итак, ты расстроился, когда понял, что все еще… здесь?

Тони отпил из кружки.

– Нет.

– Правда?

– Ага. Я же до сих пор не выяснил, как отследить твое местоположение, когда вернусь. А генерал Росс будет ожидать подробный отчет, – Стив зыркнул на него, и Тони скорчил рожицу. – Расслабься, Кэп, шучу. Я буду слишком занят, чтобы выяснять, где прячется команда супергероев из реального мира. Мне ведь предстоит отпраздновать освобождение шкафа от твоих трусов.

Стив покачал головой.

– Теперь мне кажется, что ты прямо-таки одержим моим нижним бельем.

– Что? Конечно, одержим! Как только вернусь домой, сразу побегу рассказывать о нем TMZ…

– А вот и наши голубки! – провозгласил Сэм, вваливаясь в кухню. Наташа, Ванда и Вижен следовали за ним по пятам. – Видели утреннюю передовицу?

– Какую передовицу?

– Я даже не знаю, – хмыкнула Ванда. – Любую?

– «Супергерои раскалили обстановку на вечере Старка», – зачитала Наташа с телефона. – Это удружили New York Times.

– «Горячее некуда: Кэп и Железный Человек сливаются в поцелуе», – подхватил Вижен. – Как видите, People.com тоже старались, но вышло не слишком поэтично.

– А на Fox News говорят, что «правительство должно немедленно прекратить финансирование Мстителей» из-за вашего «грубого проявления нетрадиционных ценностей», – процитировал Сэм и добавил. – Ого, мы дошли до эвфемизмов для секса.

– Может, стоит им рассказать, что мы вообще не получаем финансирования от правительства? – поинтересовалась Вагда.

– Не надо потакать троллям, – заметила Наташа, утаскивая кусочек омлета прямо у Стива с тарелки.

– В чем дело-то? Это был просто поцелуй! – восклицает Тони.

– Когда речь идет о вас двоих, это не «просто поцелуй», – заметила Наташа.

– Помните, вы гуляли в Центральном парке и держались за руки? Интернет тогда просто взорвался, – фыркнул Сэм.

– А еще помните, кто-то сфотографировал Тони в рубашке с символикой Капитана Америки, – припомнила Наташа. – Это целый день была главная новость CNN.

– Но мне все равно больше нравится тот случай, когда они решили вместе пообедать в Per Se, – улыбнулась Ванда. – Там еще была женщина, которая выложила в Твиттер весь их спор насчет салфеток, помните?

– Да это же классика, – протянул Сэм. – Я так и хотел сказать ей, мол, заходите как-нибудь к нам, они целыми днями могут препираться на пустом месте, а мы вынуждены их слушать. Одно из многочисленных преимуществ Мстителей!

– Слушайте, ребята, вам заняться нечем, кроме как стоять тут и издеваться над сокомандниками? – не выдержал Тони.

– И то верно, – согласился Сэм, пихнув Ванду локтем. – Мы как раз собирались полетать, и тут нас отвлекли ваши рожи. Они просто таращились с каждого газетного ларька!

– Это не полеты, а какое-то зависание, – проворчала Ванда. – До сих пор не могу понять, почему мне нельзя просто спрыгнуть откуда-нибудь и разобраться по ходу.

– Может, потому, что когда ты попробовала провернуть это в прошлый раз, ты чуть не умерла? – перебила ее Наташа.

– Но это было несколько месяцев назад!

Наташа пожала плечами:

– Так и знай: если расшибешься в лепешку, я прибираться не буду.

– Как грубо, – добродушно заметил Сэм, обхватывая Ванду за плечи и утаскивая к лифту.

Тони посмотрел команде вслед. Подначки Сэма эхом отдавались в ушах. Он вспомнил, что когда видел Сэма и Ванду в последний раз, они были заперты в камерах Рафта. Вспомнил Наташу, сбежавшую от его плохо завуалированных угроз, Вижена – молчаливого и мрачного, оставшегося на базе, где он подбирал оставленные Тони бутылки…

– Омлет? – спросил Стив.

Тони моргнул.

– Что?

– Я сделал и на тебя, – Стив достал из шкафчика тарелку. – Без лука, верно?

– Верно, – Тони помолчал. – Чем планируешь заняться?

– Собираюсь поковыряться в своей – в его – почте. Бюджетные сметы надо сдать до первого числа. А я-то думал, что когда ты в бегах, выполнять административные обязанности не приходится.

– О чем ты? Ты же обожаешь бюджеты.

– Неправда, – возразил Стив. – Я просто уделяю им должное внимание, чтобы ты не пристроил бар с мороженым к пусковой ракетной площадке. Или… что там было в прошлый раз? Экспериментальные роликовые коньки?

– Это чтобы ты не расслаблялся, – ухмыльнулся Тони. – Хотя вообще-то у меня есть реальная идея для роликовых коньков, потрясающая штука…

– Вето.

– Ты не можешь накладывать вето! – возмутился Тони. – Я сам за все плачу.

– Я могу и я запрещаю ролики, – произнес Стив. – Они будут бесполезными, медленными и, вероятно, еще и опасными, раз ты решил… – Стив запнулся и сжал губы в тонкую линию. Тони видел на его лице то, о чем только что подумал сам: _«Я забыл»_.

– Неважно, – произнес Стив. – Если я найду что-нибудь полезное, дам тебе знать.

– Конечно, – откликнулся Тони. – И спасибо… ну, знаешь, за завтрак. Ты не обязан был…

– Не за что, – поспешно произнес Стив. Он с грохотом опустил сковороду в раковину и сбежал, прежде чем Тони успел договорить.

В мрачном настроении Тони разделался с омлетом и направился к лифту.

***

– У меня есть идея, – провозгласил Тони. – Что если универсальные физические постоянные не такие уж универсальные? Как узнать, скажем, что общая относительность в этой вселенной не такая как в моей?

– Никак, – отозвалась Пятница. Она, к счастью, оставалась непредвзятым искусственным интеллектом: когда Тони заявил, что прибыл из параллельной вселенной, она лишь спросила, как пометить эту информацию в файлах. – Исключение составляют случаи, когда некая физическая постоянная, скажем, гравитация, отличается настолько, что это влияет на вычисления, необходимые для управления вашей броней. Поэтому вам остается только гадать, если, конечно, вы не собираетесь пересчитывать все математические уравнения, используемые в ваших изобретениях.

– Это, конечно, восхитительно, но, пожалуй, стоит сосредоточиться на том, есть ли хоть какой-то способ вернуться в нашу вселенную, пока я окончательно не обжился в этой, – заметил Тони. К слову, он не кривил душой насчет «восхитительно» (потому что Тони – ботан каких поискать).

– Разумное решение, сэр, – согласилась Пятница. – У вас есть еще идеи касательно гипотезы о черной дыре?

– Вообще-то нет. Я был занят… другими делами.

– Танцевали?

– Ты что, собираешь газетные сплетни?

– У меня в гугле настроено оповещение на ваше имя.

– Ты меня пугаешь, – заметил Тони. – Пугаешь и лезешь не в свое дело, и вообще я не для того тебя создал, чтобы ты осуждала мою личную жизнь.

– Я не осуждаю вас, сэр, – возразила Пятница. – Вы с Капитаном Роджерсом – очень приятная пара с математической точки зрения.

– Мы с ним не… в смысле – «с математической точки зрения»?

– Судя по моим показателям, ваши отношения в высшей степени функциональны.

– Функциональны. Вот это я понимаю, романтика.

– Как вы знаете, сэр, я не запрограммирована улавливать романтику, – напомнила Пятница. – Но 89% ваших взаимодействий с Капитаном Роджерсом приводят к положительному или крайне положительному результату. Данная статистика не учитывает результаты взаимодействия в спальне, поскольку я не осуществляю наблюдение за вашими личными комнатами, но, полагаю, эти результаты тоже положительны.

– Могу себе представить, – пробормотал Тони, изо всех сил пытаясь не делать этого. – Так значит, ты отслеживаешь, насколько часто мы с Кэпом ругаемся?

– Подтверждаю.

– А зачем?

Повисла пауза – и право слово, Тони предпочел бы не знать, что его ИИ способен надолго задуматься из-за такого вопроса.

– Вы использовали данную информацию, чтобы убедить Капитана Роджерса переехать в ваши комнаты 19 февраля, – ответила, наконец, Пятница.

– Погоди-ка… Ты хочешь сказать, что я убедил Стива съехаться с помощью данных? – воскликнул Тони. – И это сработало?

– Как видите, сэр.

– Похоже, мой двойник без ума от него.

– Верно, сэр.

Тони уронил лицо в ладони.

***

Через пару часов в лаборатории появилась Наташа.

– Ты уже обновил «Укусы» или сочиняешь стихи для Капитана Америки?

– Я бы попросил! Это не стихи, а похабные лимерики! – запротестовал Тони. Он открыл ящик и достал «Укусы». – Кстати, когда вы с Вандой в следующий раз решите поиграть с огнем, может, придете ко мне в лабораторию? Тогда если что-то взорвется, я хотя бы смогу заснять это на видео.

– На крыше гораздо веселее, – возразила Наташа. – Эй, а это что?

– Где? Тут, знаешь ли, много чего валяется, и некоторые штуки не совсем законные, так что выражайся…

– Коробочка в верхнем ящике, – пояснила Наташа. – Маленькая, черненькая.

Тони снова открыл ящик и достал коробочку.

– Вот эта? А, это… ну, знаешь… – он приоткрыл ее. Сначала Тони вовсе ее не заметил: она была маленькой, непримечательной и очень смахивала на…

Он резко захлопнул крышку.

Наташа перевела взгляд с коробочки на Тони и обратно, и на лице ее проступило удивление.

– Это что…

– Не-а.

– Но это определенно…

– Нет.

– Ты собираешься…

– Нет.

Наташа изогнула бровь.

– Я ему не скажу.

– Хорошо, потому что ты ничего и не видела, – Тони швырнул коробочку в ящик и плотно закрыл его.

– Тони…

– Прошу прощения, сэр, – перебила ее Пятница. – Не хотелось бы прерывать вашу беседу, но вам звонит мистер Паркер. Соединить? Он говорит, дело срочное.

– Питер? Да, конечно. Эй, пацан, что случилось?

– Привет, мистер Старк! В смысле, Железный Человек, – поправился Питер. – Простите, знаю, надо называть вас Железный Человек, когда звоню по этой линии, но все и так знают, кто вы, это я шифруюсь…

– Питер, ты что-то хотел?

– А, да. Тут один чувак – не знаю, что ему нужно, но он швыряется электричеством, и люди уже начали психовать. Дело на троечку, но вы велели звонить вам, даже если что-то на двойку подвернется, так что я подумал… ой, знаете, он меня, кажется, заметил. Так что если решите заскочить, будет круто, хотя я и сам, наверное… вот черт!

– Я соберу команду, – Наташа подхватила «Укусы» и направилась к двери.

– Питер, ты жив? – спросил Тони.

– Ага, я в порядке, все в порядке, кстати, вы собираетесь говорить свою коронную фразу? Или мне можно?

– Какую фразу?

– Как – какую? «Мстители, общий сбор!»

– Высылаю координаты команде, сэр, – подключилась Пятница.

– Не натвори глупостей, пока я не прибуду на место, – велел Тони.

– Что происходит? – Стив нагнал его в коридоре.

Тони посмотрел по сторонам: Мстители проверяли оружие и натягивали форму.

– Я так понял, Человек-Паук – стажер у Мстителей.

– Что?!

– Не смотри на меня так, это была не моя идея.

– Твоя.

– На самом деле, не факт…

– Обсудим это позже, – решил Стив. Он прижал ладонь к биосканеру, щелкнул замок, и шкафчик открылся, являя форму Капитана Америки.

И щит.

Стив помедлил, поглядывая то на щит, то на Тони, а Тони подумал о точно таком же щите в дальнем углу его лаборатории – самом горьком напоминании о войне.

– Если ты не хочешь, чтобы я… – начал Стив.

– Не глупи.

Стив кивнул.

– Нат возьмет вертушку. Увидимся там?

Тони ухмыльнулся. Щелкнула лицевая пластинка.

– Пойдем, поможем детишкам с уроками.

***

– Может, я плохо помню нашу систему оценки, но это что – троечка? – первым делом спросил Тони, изучая открывшуюся ему картину.

– С тех пор как я звонил, стало хуже, – пояснил Питер, огибая угол здания. За ним гнался летающий, излучающий электрические волны безумец.

– А дождь-то когда пошел? – подала голос Наташа.

– Секунд тридцать назад, – откликнулся Питер. – После того как я спросил, не стянул ли он свою маску из магазина карнавальных костюмов.

– Ты оскорбил безумца, подчинившего электричество? – проорал Сэм, уворачиваясь от молнии. – Отлично. Слышал, Старк? Парень идет по твоим стопам!

– Супергерой должен уметь своевременно оскорбить противника, – возразил Тони, уклонившись от очередного разряда.

– Это был мой первый урок, – заметил Питер. Он обозревал происходящее с крыши. – Как будем его называть?

– А что он умеет? – спросил Тони. – Имя злодея определяют способности.

– Он бросается молниями, вызывает дождь, – начал перечислять Питер. – А еще…

Тони приземлился и тут же получил по голове пылесосом.

– …а еще контролирует электронику, – закончил Питер.

По улице с грохотом неслась волна скутеров, сигвеев и румб – этакая маленькая, мигающая и не особенно грозная армия.

– Мы должны испугаться? – спросила Ванда, перемещая непонятно откуда взявшийся холодильник подальше от толпы глазеющих прохожих.

– Хорошо, что ему ни один Prius по дороге не подвернулся, – заметил Сэм.

– Паучок, а слабые места у него есть? – поинтересовался Тони.

– Не умеет пользоваться розетками? – предположил Питер. – Пожалуй, буду звать его Электро. Надо же: я сам могу давать имена суперзлодеям. Круто, да?

– Человек-Паук, уводи его к парку, – приказал Стив, выпрыгивая из вертолета. – Вижен и Алая Ведьма, сдерживайте толпу. Сокол, Железный Человек, начинайте палить в него всем, чем можете.

– Наконец-то я слышу нормальный приказ, – воскликнул Сэм, выпуская первый заряд.

– Кэп, справа! – Тони заметил, как Электро зарядил молнией в Стива. Тот резко повернулся, блокируя заряд щитом. Тони на пробу пальнул в негодяя из репульсора, и его предположение подтвердилось: парню, заряженному энергией, никакие энергетические лучи не грозят. – Эй ты, любитель световых шоу, сюда! Пятница, выведи теплокарту. Он же не целиком состоит из энергии?

– Это человека, а статическое электричество исходит от запястий, – объявила Пятница, увеличивая изображение Электро, который тем временем перевернул в воздухе автомобиль и швырнул им в Человека-Паука. К счастью, тот увернулся. – Вероятно, точно направленный электромагнитный импульс сможет…

– Отрубить источник питания, – закончил Тони. – Читаешь мои мысли. Начинай сужать диапазон для выстрела. Не хочу вырубить всю электронику в округе.

– Мистер Старк, вопрос есть, – встрял Питер, пока Электро стряхивал с рук паутину. – Он же не сможет захватить контроль над вашим костюмом?

– Его питает дуговой реактор, – откликнулся Тони. Он парил над Электро, прицеливаясь. – Так что если он не умеет манипулировать энергией на молекулярном уровне, он ни за что не сможет…

Тони даже не успел ничего почувствовать: просто услышал, как затихли репульсоры, как руки вытянулись по швам, ноги выпрямились. Теплокарта исчезла с индикатора.

– …достать меня, – неохотно закончил Тони. – Что ж, очевидно, он умеет манипулировать энергией на молекулярном уровне.

Электро хмыкнул. Волосы у него стояли дыбом.

– Разве не забавно? – он согнул палец, и Тони послушно закрутился в воздухе.

– «Забавно» едва ли точно описывает ситуацию. С моей точки зрения, – заметил Тони. Мир перед глазами вращался все быстрее.

– Тони? – позвал Стив. – Тони, ты…

– Не заставляй меня говорить, я изо всех сил пытаюсь не блевануть. Пятница, как дела с электромагнитным импульсом?

– Произошла небольшая задержка, сэр, – откликнулась Пятница. – Автонаведение не работает. Вам придется целиться вручную.

– Легче легкого, – вздохнул Тони. – Может кто-нибудь отвлечь этого парня на минутку?

– Эй ты, жопа с ручкой! – завопил Питер. Он пронесся над головой Электро и пальнул тому в лицо паутиной.

– Жопа с ручкой? – переспросил Сэм. – Ты серьезно назвал его жопой с ручкой?

– А как еще? Вдруг поблизости есть дети, – серьезно заметил Человек-Паук.

– Ага, как минимум один точно, – пробормотала Ванда.

– Системы гидравлики снова онлайн, сэр, – оповестила Пятница, как только Электро отвлекся на подначки Питера. – С расстояния менее двадцати футов наиболее эффективным вариантом будет целенаправленный электромагнитный импульс.

– И это все на что ты способен? – разорялся тем временем Питер, свесившись вниз головой с фонарного столба. – Дождик? Может, тебя лучше называть «Метеоролог»?

– А может, мне просто тебя поджарить? – прорычал Электро. Яркая вспышка прошила паутину, раздался щелчок, и Питер полетел на землю. Тони автоматически рванул к нему, но тот был в полном порядке – перебросил петлю через крыло Сэма и вслед за ним рассекал воздух.

– Да ты тяжелый, – пожаловался Сэм, пока Питер набирал скорость для следующего выстрела.

– В спортзал ходил, – откликнулся Питер.

– Думаешь, сможешь уйти от меня со своими цирковыми фокусами? – Электро воздел руки к небу. – Посмотрим, как ты справишься с этим! – десяток молний обрушились на асфальт, раскрошив его на кусочки.

– Чувак, ты что, ходил на курсы риторики для суперзлодеев? – поинтересовался Питер.

Тони подавил желание закатить глаза и навел заряд, целясь Электро в грудь.

– Попрощайтесь со своими айфонами, ребята.

– Вот черт, я только новый купил, – посетовал Питер.

Заряд был совершенно бесшумным, но эффект оказался незамедлительным: облака исчезли, а Электро, поникнув, рухнул на землю. Немногочисленные свидетели, задержавшиеся на улице, стали выбираться из-за деревьев и припаркованных машин. Кое-кто уже заметил, что случилось с их телефонами, и принялся ворчать.

– Спасибо за помощь, ребята! – крикнул Питер. Он уже несся по направлению к Квинсу. – Я бы остался и помог с уборкой, но опаздываю к обеду!

– Однажды я не успею его поймать, ей-Богу, – проворчал Сэм.

***

– Так значит, он не смог получить доступ ни к тебе, ни к оружию, ни к другим внутренним системам. Только к гидравлике и репульсорам.

– Верно, сэр, – подтвердила Пятница.

– Похоже, это как-то связано с тепловым излучением, – рассудил Тони, переходя к следующей голограмме. – По крайней мере, буду знать, что с ним делать, если столкнемся с ним дома. Конечно, если мы вообще вернемся домой.

В дверь лаборатории вежливо постучали. По другую сторону стекла стоял Стив. Он неловко помахал рукой в знак приветствия.

– Тебе что-нибудь нужно? – спросил Тони, как только Стив вошел.

– Кое-что отремонтировать, – Стив с виноватым видом выложил на стол красно-бело-синюю форму.

– Пустяки, – произнес Тони, перекладывая ее на верстак. – Бывало и хуже. Помнишь, однажды от костюма Клинта оторвали целую штанину. Не спрашивай, как это… ого, а вот это выглядит скверно, – форма была порвана в районе груди. Ткань вокруг отверстия почернела и скорчилась. – Он в тебя попал?

– Совсем чуть-чуть.

– Ты кому-нибудь показался?

– Само заживет.

– Знаю. Но сильно сомневаюсь, что мой двойник из этой реальности позволил бы тебе разгуливать с ожогом размером с Лонг-Айленд. Сядь.

– Ладно, – Стив осторожно присел на стул, пока Тони рылся в шкафчике с медикаментами, явно оставленном доктором Чо. К тому времени как он вернулся с лекарствами и небольшой шиной, Стив, стиснув зубы, стягивал рубашку.

– Эй, не торопись так!

– Я в порядке, – возразил Стив.

– А вид у тебя такой же несчастный, как в тот раз, когда мы танцевали.

– Ничто не может быть хуже танцев, – Стив криво улыбался, пока Тони помогал ему снять рубашку через голову.

– Да, ты предельно ясно дал понять… Иисусе, Стив! – Тони покачал головой, накладывая шину поверх кровоточащей, слезающей кожи. – Ты всегда игнорируешь ожоги третьей степени?

– Только когда есть более важные дела, – Стив со свистом втянул воздух, когда шина начала затягиваться. – Например, когда надо убедить американскую общественность, что их техника не поднимет восстание.

– Вопрос начальника полиции насчет того, стоит ли запереть кофеварки под замком, просто бесценен.

– Мне ужасно хотелось сказать «да», – мрачно откликнулся Стив. – Ему пошло бы на… черт!

– Не выражаться, – подколол его Тони. Он положил руку Стиву на спину, чтобы тот не дергался. – Знаешь, то, что ты в таком напряжении, совершенно не помогает, – он принялся легко массажировать Стиву спину, пока мышцы под его рукой не расслабились.

– Оказывается, Человек-Паук очень полезен, когда оказываешься с ним на одной стороне, – заметил Стив.

– Он слишком много болтает.

– И это ты говоришь? Чья бы корова мычала!

– Ты что – смотрел «Друзей»?

– Их показывают по восемь раз в день.

Тони фыркнул.

– Питеру многому предстоит научиться.

– Ты собираешься учить его, когда вернешься?

– Еще два часа назад я планировал оставить его в покое, чтобы его не убили нахрен. А теперь я ни в чем не уверен.

– Думаю, он впишется в команду, – заметил Стив. – По крайней мере, когда закончит школу. И ему понадобится наставник.

Тони пожал плечами, не отрывая взгляда от покрасневшей кожи под шиной. Он чувствовал жар кожи Стива под пальцами.

– Не уверен, что подхожу на эту роль, учитывая мои последние действия.

Они помолчали.

– Так приятно снова оказаться в деле вместе с командой, – сказал, наконец, Стив.

– Ага. Похоже, вместе сражаться веселее, чем друг против друга.

– Уж я-то знаю.

– Я не искал вас, – Тони сосредоточенно изучал ожог. – Дома. Росс пользуется кое-какой моей техникой, но я не… Я не хочу снова воевать с тобой.

– Я вообще не хотел с тобой воевать. Тони, я…

– Я знаю. Слушай, я… я так и не извинился.

– Я на это и не рассчитывал, – осторожно произнес Стив.

Тони пожал плечами.

– Росс и все его приспешники воспользовались случаем развалить нас. И я готов был сдаться. Стоило послушать тебя, – он защелкнул шину. – Готово. Не мочи несколько часов, и к утру все будет в порядке.

– Спасибо, – произнес Стив, но с места не сдвинулся. Тони чувствовал его взгляд – знакомый и незнакомый одновременно, и ему казалось, что он впервые по-настоящему увидел Стива. Тони медленно погладил его по спине, скользнул рукой выше, чувствуя мурашки под рукой, зарылся пальцами в волосы.

Стив резко вздохнул.

– Тони, что ты…

– Пытаюсь понять, из-за чего было столько шума, – пробормотал Тони. Он склонился и поцеловал его.

Стив замер, и Тони ожидал, что его оттолкнут, он знал, как отшутиться. Скажет, ему показалось, что кто-то подходит к мастерской, скажет…

Но Стив ответил на поцелуй.

Стив ответил. У него были мягкие, податливые губы, он обнял Тони за талию, и у Тони не было такого потрясающего первого (ладно, формально – второго) поцелуя… будем честны: не было никогда. А когда он попытался отстраниться, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, Стив заворчал и притянул его ближе, сминая воротник его рубашки, и Тони все устраивало: кому вообще нужен воздух, если можно было целовать Стива, а тот будет издавать такие потрясающие звуки…

По стеклу постучали.

Тони отпрыгнул от Стива как ошпаренный и резко повернулся. В дверях стоял Сэм.

– Я бы сказал «найдите себе комнату», но, учитывая, что вы и так в комнате, сказать мне нечего, – ухмыльнулся он.

Тони взглянул на Стива. Тот весь покраснел – румянец расползался по всем телу, а взгляду Тони, для справки, открывалось немало этого самого тела.

– Прости, – Тони отчаянно пытался восстановить дыхание. – Эм. Ты… что-то хотел?

– Пополнить запасы снарядов, но если вы решили перепихнуться, могу зайти позже.

– Я как раз собирался уходить, – Стив поспешно подхватил рубашку и направился к двери.

– Ладно, – озадаченно протянул Сэм, наблюдая за его побегом. – Не буду извиняться, что помешал, потому что тут вся комната из стекла. Ты же в курсе?

– Ага, – Тони сглотнул. – Так чем могу помочь?

***

– Итак. То, что произошло сегодня, совершенно нормально и вовсе не странно, – объявил Тони, забираясь в кровать.

Мгновенье царила тишина.

– Я притворялся, что сплю, – подал голос Стив.

– У тебя ужасно получается, – сообщил Тони, взбивая подушку.

– Сэм что-нибудь сказал?

– У меня сложилось впечатление, что он заставал нас и не в таких ситуациях.

Стив вздохнул.

– Почему в двадцать первом веке все так одержимы поцелуями в общественных местах?

– Мы сейчас о тебе говорим, – Тони приподнялся на локте и взглянул на Стива. – Ты когда-нибудь целовался с мужчиной?

– Это не твое дело, – заупрямился Стив, таращась в потолок.

– Ты спишь в моей постели, – заметил Тони. – Ну, или притворяешься, что спишь. А спрашиваю я, потому что если ты не велишь мне остановиться, я поцелую тебя снова.

Стив открыл рот. Снова закрыл.

– Ты самый непонятный человек, какого мне только доводилось встречать.

– Думаю, тебя не удивит, что ты не первый, кто говорит мне это в постели, – сообщил Тони и поцеловал его.

Стив ответил мгновенно, жадно. Тони мысленно прикинул, со сколькими людьми Стив мог хотя бы обниматься, и решил испытать свою удачу. Он лизнул верхнюю губу Стива, и тот задохнулся.

– Это все мозговые волны параллельной вселенной, – пробормотал Стив, притягивая Тони ближе и переплетаясь с ним ногами. – Все дело в них.

– Не-а, это магия.

– Или интриги Гидры.

– А может, просто один из твоих снов.

Стив помедлил.

– Если ты хоть раз припомнишь мне эти сны, я прекращу.

– Прекратишь что… о! – Стив запустил руку ему в трусы, и Тони ахнул. – Не понял, о каких снах речь?

– Другое дело.

***

Тони уже привык просыпаться со Стивом.

Но он не привык просыпаться _со Стивом_.

Он поерзал, отползая на край кровати. Осталось перевернуться еще разок, и он сможет выбраться из-под одеяла, не потревожив…

– Ты любишь обниматься во сне, – пробормотал Стив в подушку.

– Прости, ты хотел быть большой ложкой?

Стив перевернулся и приподнялся на локте.

– Никогда об этом не думал.

– Подумай хорошенько. Я очень гибкий, – заверил его Тони.

– Не сомневаюсь.

Тони фыркнул.

– А говорят, ты – сама невинность.

– Так и есть, – ухмыльнулся Стив. Тони ужасно захотелось его поцеловать, просто до боли, и, должно быть, Стив это заметил, потому что улыбнулся еще шире и по-пластунски пополз навстречу Тони. Поцелуй вышел крепким, несмотря на несвежее дыхание.

– Неправда, – возразил Тони, когда, наконец, смог дышать. – И если прошлая ночь не была достаточным подтверждением, то положение твоей руки в настоящий момент определенно им является. Это же абсолютно естественное продолжение, никакой неловкости, и нам ведь не надо об этом говорить?

– Какой смысл, – Стив благополучно принялся целовать шею Тони.

– Чудно, значит, мы на одной волне.

– Похоже на то.

– Но я имел в виду, что если… когда мы вернемся домой, нам, вероятно, придется поговорить.

– Верно.

– Но всему свое время.

– Именно.

– А пока мы просто… о боже!

– Не будем беспокоиться об этом.

– Мф-ф-ф…

***

– А ты сегодня бодрячком, – заметила Наташа.

Тони поднял взгляд.

– С чего ты взяла?

– Ты напеваешь.

– Неправда.

Наташа ухмыльнулась.

– Правда.

– Пятница, скажи ей, что я не напевал.

– Но вы и правда напевали, сэр, – возразила Пятница. – “Firework” Кэти Пэрри.

– Предательница.

– Где Стив? – поинтересовалась Наташа.

– Исчез куда-то после завтрака. И прежде чем ты спросишь, у нас все в порядке. Был один неприятный момент, что абсолютно нормально, учитывая, что 50% наших отношений зависят от меня, но теперь все совершенно потряс… нормально.

– Вот об этом я и хотела поговорить, – сказала Наташа. – Ты не заметил ничего странного в последнее время?

Тони тяжело сглотнул.

– Странного? В смысле?

– В смысле, в последнее время он сам не свой, – казалось, Наташа тщательно взвешивает каждое слово.

– Мы поссорились, – заметил Тони. – Наверное, дело в этом. Сейчас он в порядке.

– Может быть. Но я все равно хотела кое-что с тобой обсудить. Может, ты поймешь…

– Сэр, – перебила ее Пятница, и Тони мысленно поблагодарил себя за то, что изобрел такую потрясающую технологию. – Поступил срочный вызов личного характера.

На экране появилось изображение Стивена Стрэнджа. Оно тут же погасло и сменилось картой Нью-Йорка.

– Я должен с этим разобраться, – произнес Тони. – Поговорим позже?

– Ладно, – без единой эмоции отозвалась Наташа. – Позже.

Тони подождал, пока за ней не закроется дверь.

– Есть совпадения?

– 98,7 процента, сэр.

– Бинго! – воскликнул Тони, открывая голографическую проекцию наспех набросанной программы, запущенной накануне. – Посмотрим, где прячется этот неуловимый британский ублюд… так, это он, я узнаю эту ужасную бородку где угодно. Где он сейчас?

– Угол Двадцать шестой и Мэдисон. Подключить Марк Десять?

– Сначала соедини меня с Кэпом, – попросил Тони. – Стив, я обнаружил Стрэнджа, того самого, и зацепка надежная.

Ответа не было.

– Стив, ты меня слышишь? Настало время надрать кое-кому его межпространственную задницу, так что давай быстрее…

– Сэр, – подала голос Пятница. – Он на взлетной площадке, готовит квинджет.

– Что? Куда он собрался?

– Он не отметился в журнале.

Тони бросился вверх по лестнице.

– Пятница, отслеживай Стрэнджа, не упускай его из виду.

– Принято, сэр.

Тони взбежал по лестнице, перепрыгивая через ступеньку, и оказался на взлетной площадке на крыше пентхауса. Репульсоры квинджета уже ревели на полную мощь.

– Стив? Что, черт возьми, происходит?

Стив даже не поднял взгляда от главной консоли. Пальцы порхали над клавиатурой.

– Как ты узнал, что я здесь?

– Пятница сказала. Я нашел Стрэнджа, он всего в нескольких милях отсюда, мы должны…

– Я не могу, – оборвал его Стив.

– Ты… что? Стив, не времени спорить, возможно, это наш единственный шанс…

– Я не могу, – повторил Стив. – Я должен… мне пора.

– Пора? – переспросил Тони. – Куда пора?

– В Торонто, – Стив закрыл консоль и направился к креслу пилота.

– Зачем? На кой черт тебе сдалась Канада?

– Тони, сойди с самолета, – попросил Стив, пристегиваясь.

– Прошу прощения? Ты вообще меня слышал? Стрэндж на Манхэттене, мы можем найти его, можем…

– Я же попросил тебя сойти с самолета, – Стив повернулся и сощурился. – Сойди или я сам тебя спроважу.

– И что, блядь, для тебя важнее, чем возвращение домой? – взорвался Тони.

– Он здесь, – тихо ответил Стив, и Тони решил, что ему показалось.

– Что?

– Баки здесь. Я получил сообщение от доктора Чо… от Хелен. Он в Канаде на лечении, мы нашли его…

– Это они нашли его, – автоматически поправил Тони. Он чувствовал себя так, словно его швырнули на дно океана. Без костюма.

– Ты знал?

– Что?

– Ты знал, что он здесь? – Стив смотрел прямо перед собой. – И утаил от меня?

Тони отшатнулся.

– Нет. Зачем мне… – он замер. – Другой Тони, Тони из этой вселенной, помогает тебе с ним.

Стив стиснул зубы.

– Они помогают ему. Я должен узнать, как. Прости, Тони, но я пока не могу вернуться домой, я должен…

– Не смей, – перебил его Тони, поднимая руки в защитном жесте. Он развернулся и двинулся к выходу. – Даже не смей… просто лети, куда тебе надо.

– Прости, – снова сказал Стив, когда люк закрылся.

Тони проводил квинджет, пока он не превратился в точку, стремительно несущуюся на север.

– Пятница, подготовь костюм, – приказал Тони, как только точка исчезла среди облаков. – Настрой на координаты Стрэнджа и организуй оповещение для полиции Нью-Йорка. Все может пойти наперекосяк.

Стрэндж сидел на скамейке в парке на Мэдисон-сквер и пил кофе. Тони с грохотом приземлился на асфальтированную тропинку.

– Отправь меня обратно, – потребовал он.

Стрэндж окинул его долгим взглядом и даже не пошевелился. На расстоянии как минимум квартала от них не было ни души, и Тони внезапно задумался, какие еще таланты таятся за странноватым нарядом волшебника.

– Я сказал: «Отправь. Меня. Обратно», – Тони поднял руку и выстрелил из репульсора.

– Ты имел в виду «нас»? – поинтересовался Стрэндж.

Тони даже не вздрогнул.

– Разумеется, его тоже.

– Но ты пришел ко мне один, – заметил Стрэндж.

– Какая разница?

– Вы для того сюда и попали, чтобы оставить в стороне свои комплексы и детские разногласия, в этом весь смысл, – пояснил Стрэндж. – И вот ты приходишь ко мне без него и требуешь отправить тебя обратно.

– Как, черт возьми, мы должны поладить, если он… слушай, между нами с Кэпом все… нормально, ясно тебе? Все отлично, мы прекрасно ладим, и все станет еще лучше, если ты отправишь нас…

– Вы не готовы.

– О, могу тебя заверить, что лично я определенно готов, – заявил Тони. – Никогда в жизни не был так готов. Я просто само воплощение готовности.

Стрэндж встал – точнее, воспарил, поскольку ноги его не коснулись земли.

– Грядет буря, Старк, – произнес он. Голос его звучал странно, словно эхо. – Она сметет границы вселенных, над ней не будут властны время и пространство. Хотите вы этого или нет, вам предстоит с ней столкнуться, и, скорее всего, вы – большинство ваших версий в разных реальностях – проиграете.

– Что ж, – помедлил Тони. – Звучит так себе.

– В тех же мирах, где вы победите, какими бы малочисленными и разбросанными они ни были, есть нечто общее, – продолжил Стрэндж, как будто не слышал Тони. – Знаешь, что?

– Хороший вай-фай?

– В них вы работаете вместе, – сообщил Стрэндж. – Вы с Капитаном Роджерсом находите способ преодолеть разногласия, вновь объединить команду и дать отпор. И каждый раз, когда это происходит, вы одерживаете победу.

– Так, ладно, значит, я важен для вселенной. Но это и так всем известно.

– Не хотелось бы поощрять ваше безразмерное эго, но, судя по всему, именно от вас все и зависит, – вздохнул Стрэндж. – Вы же зовете себя Величайшими героями Земли, разве нет?

– Но если это происходит во всех вселенных, почему ты выбрал именно нас? – поинтересовался Тони. – Почему не другую пару из другой вселенной? С чего вдруг тебя так заботит судьба нашего мира?

– Потому что я оттуда, – просто ответил Стрэндж. Он мягко опустился на тротуар и пошел по направлению к Пятой Авеню. – И очень прошу сберечь его.

Тони таращился ему вслед.

– Спасибо, ты прямо помог! – проорал он, но Стрэндж уже смешался с толпой.

***

Остаток дня Тони провел так, как всегда, когда не хотел ни о чем думать: погрузился в работу над самыми опасными изобретениями, какие только смог найти в мастерской, так что его совершенно не тянуло размышлять о том, о чем размышлять нельзя – правда-правда.

Пока все шло хорошо, он устроил всего один пожар – отличный результат.

– Капитан Роджерс вернулся, сэр, – оповестила его Пятница. Тони как раз был по локоть (образно говоря) в работе над миниатюрной версией ускорителя частиц. – Судя по всему, он идет в лабораторию.

– Скажи, что я занят: расщепляю атомы.

– Сообщение передано.

Тони даже не поднял голову, когда пару минут спустя дверь открылась.

– Ты нашел его?

– Кого? – уточнил Тони, хватая кусачки.

– Стрэнджа, – Стив не подходил близко. Тони взглянул на него и даже удивился, что у Стива не было щита.

– Да, я нашел его, – Тони перерезал один провод, потом второй. Взрыва не произошло. Чудненько. – Он отправил нас домой, ты разве не заметил?

– Что он…

– Он сказал, что не отправит нас обратно, пока мы не научимся работать сообща, – произнес Тони. – А поскольку это никогда не произойдет, я пытаюсь изобрести способ перемещаться между вселенными. Вероятно, это займет года два с половиной или около того. Так что устраивайся поудобнее.

– Я должен был увидеть его. Если есть хоть какой-то способ помочь ему, когда мы вернемся домой, я…

– Я собирался сделать тебе предложение, – выпалил Тони, не особенно раздумывая. – В смысле, здешний Тони собирался сделать предложение. Здешнему тебе. Даже кольцо купил. Безумец, да?

Стив уставился на него.

– И вот о чем я подумал, – продолжил Тони. – Этот чувак, Тони, которым я притворяюсь, должно быть, он знал что-то, чего не знаю я. Должно же быть что-то… должно же что-то здесь быть по-другому. Наверняка он что-то знает, и это помогает им быть вместе. А сегодня я понял. Дело не в том, что он знает, – Тони покачал головой, сдерживая горький смешок. – Дело в том, что мой двойник, припрятавший бархатную коробочку в кармане, _не знает_. Он не знает, что сделал Барнс, не знает, каково это – смотреть, как ты выбираешь Барнса, а не меня.

Воцарилась долгая, напряженная тишина.

– Я не знаю, каких слов ты от меня ждешь, – произнес, наконец, Стив.

– Я и сам не знаю, – Тони отбросил кусачки и взглянул Стиву в глаза. – Но я знаю, что совершил немало ошибок, и признаю это. Я натворил дел и сделал бы все что угодно, лишь бы исправить их. Но ты? Ты – другое дело. Ты бы повторил каждый свой шаг. Это ты решил не идти мне навстречу, ты решил занять его сторону, ты, блядь, знал, что он убил…

– А если бы на его месте оказался Роуди? – взорвался Стив. – Ты бы позволил убить его на твоих глазах из-за поступков, которые он совершал, пока ему промывали мозги? Из-за того, на что он никогда не пошел бы в здравом уме?

– Не знаю. Я не знаю, как поступил бы. Но я бы точно не поступил так, как ты. Как ты продолжаешь поступать.

Стив сделал шаг назад.

– Мне жаль, что, встав на его сторону, я не мог быть рядом с тобой. Пожалуйста, только… не заставляй меня делать это снова.

– Ты уже сделал, – произнес Тони. Он снова взялся за кусачки и повернулся к ускорителю. – И пожалуйста, переночуй сегодня в другой спальне, ладно? Глупо было считать, что мы сможем притворяться.

Некоторое время царила тишина, потом послышались шаги. Тони подождал, пока они стихнут, и от души швырнул кусачки в стену.

***

Тони не планировал спать. Он собирался вернуться в мастерскую и поработать с алгоритмами распознавания лиц, а потом заняться ускорителем частиц. Но сначала она заглянул в спальню – просто на случай…

В комнате никого не было. Тони посмотрел на часы: почти час ночи.

– Пятница, Стив в одной из гостевых спален?

– Нет, сэр. Он в спортзале.

– О.

– С ним агент Романова.

– Отлично.

– Они разговаривают уже больше часа.

– Ладно. Спасибо, что просветила. Я, пожалуй…

– Разговор проходит очень напряженно.

– А в последнее время не всегда так? – пробормотал Тони.

– Сэр, полагаю, вам будет интересно узнать, что агент Романова воспользовалась своим личным кодом доступа, чтобы прекратить подачу аудио- и видеосигнала.

– Зачем ей это? Ну-ка, воспроизведи последнюю аудиозапись, Пятница.

 _– Неправда,_ – разнесся эхом голос Наташи. – _Ты что, лжешь мне?_

 _– Да ладно, Нат,_ – раздался голос Стива. – _Что ты…_

 _– Ты кое в чем ошибся,_ – сухо заметила Наташа. _– Пятница, прекрати запись. Код доступа 4892._

У Тони внутри все перевернулось.

– Она знает.

– Сэр?

– Она знает, что это не он, – Тони уже бежал по ступенькам. – Она догадалась, он наверняка сказал что-то не то, а она… Пятница, она вооружена?

– Глок-26, сэр. Также она, как правило, носит три ножа – по одному на каждой лодыжке и один…

– Класс, то есть она может убить его хоть быстро, хоть медленно, как пожелает, – воскликнул Тони, перепрыгивая через несколько ступенек.

– Мне отправить остальных членов команды…

– Нет. Не говори им ничего.

– Сэр…

– Это приказ, Пятница. Я не знаю, с чем имею дело, и не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь пострадал, – он помедлили перед дверью спортзала и глубоко вдохнул. – Открывай.

Дверь открылась, и Тони вошел внутрь.

На первый взгляд, казалось, все нормально: Стив стоял в углу, на нем была одежда для тренировки, руки перебинтованы. Наташа стояла между ним и дверью, упираясь одной рукой в бедро.

Тони посмотрел по сторонам.

– Ну что, как делишки?

– Хорошо, – откликнулась Наташа. – Не оставишь нас на минутку? Мы тут немного заняты.

– Разумеется. Только скажи, зачем ты приказала прекратить запись.

Казалось, Наташу вопрос не побеспокоил.

– У нас со Стивом личная беседа.

– Уверен, вы вполне можете поговорить в моем присутствии.

– Тони, – подал голос Стив.

Тони его проигнорировал.

– Наташа, что происходит? Потому что, с моей точки зрения, ты либо пытаешься переспать с моим парнем, либо…

– Это не он, – ровно произнесла Наташа.

– Что, прости?

– Это не Стив, – пояснила Наташа. – Но он знает, где настоящий Стив. И скажет нам. Правда ведь?

\- Нат…

– Не смей называть меня так. Где он?

– Судя по всему, тут произошло недопонимание, – встрял Тони.

– Он здесь дня три, может, больше, – уверенно произнесла Наташа. – Так где он?

– Наташа…

– Спроси его сам, Тони. Спроси у него то, что знает только настоящий Стив.

\- Зачем?

– Тогда и ты поймешь, что это не Стив. Давай, Тони.

– Ты с ума сошла. Брось, Нат, пойдем наверх и поговорим…

– Спроси!

– Тони, – начал Стив. – Уходи. Прошу…

– Где мы впервые поцеловались? – спросил Тони.

Стив уставился на него.

– Отвечай. Она попросила задать вопрос, на который знаешь ответ только ты, и вот я спрашиваю. Где мы впервые поцеловались?

– В твоей мастерской. Ты меня подлатал, мы поговорили, а потом… ты поцеловал меня.

Тони повернулся к Наташе.

– Он прав. Все так и было. А теперь, когда мы все прояснили…

– Это не он, – повторила Наташа. – Мне очень жаль, Тони. Может, он как-то узнал это у настоящего Стива, но это не Стив. Я пока не поняла, что он такое, но обязательно выясню, – рука, лежащая на бедре, напряглась.

Тони взглянул на Стива.

– Наташа, послушай. Наверное, стоит…

– Тони, – перебил его Стив. – Не надо.

– Наташа, ты веришь в параллельные вселенные? – спросил Тони.

– Нет. Почему ты пытаешься…

– Мы со Стивом из параллельной вселенной, – пояснил Тони. – Мы оказались здесь пять дней назад, я не знаю, где ваши Стив и Тони, но они в порядке. Надеюсь.

Наташа не достала оружие, но Тони был уверен, что она к этому близка.

– Говори, – велела она.

– Мы никому не причиним зла, – подхватил Стив. – Мы просто хотим вернуться домой.

– И почему же вы здесь?

Тони вздохнул.

– Знаешь, это вроде как долгая история.

***

– То есть мы должны поверить, что какой-то колдун…

– Чародей, – уточнил Тони.

– …какой-то колдун, – стоял на своем Сэм. – Похитил вас из вашего мира с помощью магии и перенес сюда, чтобы преподать урок, а вы понятия не имеете, что это за урок, так что не знаете, как вернуться назад. И вы не знаете, что случилось с нашими ребятами. Я ничего не упустил?

– Ничего, – подтвердил Стив.

Сэм хмыкнул.

– Хорошо.

– Хорошо? – переспросила Ванда. – Ты что, веришь им?

Сэм пожал плечами.

– А что еще делать? Я не могу доказать, что они врут. И пока они не сделали ничего плохого. Честно говоря, это даже не самое странное происшествие за последний месяц.

– В чем отличия между нашими вселенными? – поинтересовался Вижен. – Должно быть, они существенно отличаются, раз доктор Стрэндж решил перенести вас именно сюда. И все же вы так вписались в наш мир, что мы ничего не заподозрили.

– Очевидно, не так хорошо, как нам казалось, – Стив искоса взглянул на Наташу. – Но на самом деле, все довольно просто. Кое-что в нашем мире… эм. По-другому. Стало по-другому. В последнее время.

– И что же? – поинтересовалась Наташа.

– Я выгнал вас из своего дома и основал базу недалеко от Нью-Йорка, – сообщил Тони.

– А сам Тони пытался отойти от дел, – добавил Стив.

– Ты каждые пять минут обещаешь отойти от дел, – заметил Сэм. – В смысле, наш Старк обещает.

– А команда… мы сражались.

– Сражались? С кем? – спросила Ванда.

Тони вздохнул.

– Друг с другом. У нас возникли разногласия.

– В смысле, у вас со Стивом возникли разногласия, – поправила его Наташа.

– С чего ты взяла?

– Это очевидно.

– Мы всегда говорили, что у вас будет развод века, – сухо заметила Ванда.

– Это еще одно отличие, – признался Тони. – В нашей вселенной мы со Стивом… мы не…

– Не вместе, – закончил Стив. – И никогда не были.

Сэм переводил взгляд с одного на другого.

– Чуваки, я же вчера вечером наткнулся на вас в лаборатории. А вы говорите, что провели здесь целых пять дней…

– Ну, кое-что меняется! – воскликнул Тони.

– В данный момент имеет значение лишь то, как вернуть вам наших двойников, – заметил Стив.

– И что вы предлагаете? – спросила Ванда.

– Я работаю над этим, – сказал Тони.

– Насчет того противостояния в вашем мире, – сова подал голос Сэм. – Как оно закончилось?

– Думаю, будет лучше, если мы не будем рассказывать вам слишком много о своем мире, – поспешно заверил его Стив.

– То есть мы проиграли, – проворчал Сэм.

– Мне пора возвращаться к работе, – объявил Тони. – Когда у нас созреет план, мы сразу сообщим, договорились?

– То есть пока будем притворяться, что все нормально? – уточнила Ванда.

– А у нас хоть что-то бывает нормально? – спросил Сэм.

– Справедливо, – она вздохнула.

– Будем держать вас в курсе, – заверил Стив.

– Кроме того, если совсем придираться, мы – по-прежнему мы, – заметил Тони.

Сэм зевнул.

– Вроде как.

– Вроде как, – кивнул Стив. – Увидимся за завтраком?

– Пожалуй, сначала я выясню, кто на чьей стороне был в этой вашей битве, – решил Сэм. – Чтобы знать, кому готовить завтрак, – он встал и вышел из комнаты. Ванда и Вижен последовали за ним. – А тот, кто угрожал мне в вашем мире, блинчиков не получит, – прокричал Сэм напоследок.

– Прости, что грозилась убить тебя, – вздохнула Наташа.

– Я бы сделал то же самое, – проворчал Стив.

– Не стоило говорить им о войне, – сказал Тони, когда Наташа вслед за другими их сокомандниками вышла из комнаты.

– Может, если предупредить их заранее, они смогут ее избежать, – пожал плечами Стив. Он взъерошил волосы и поднялся из кресла. – Пойду поищу гостевую спальню.

– Слушай, – начал Тони. – Стив…

– Уже поздно, Тони. Поспи. Поговорим завтра.

– Ладно.

Тони смотрел ему вслед, пока шаги Стива не стихли.

***

Пентхаус никогда не казался Тони особенно огромным, но, как выяснилось, он был достаточно просторным для двух человек, задавшихся целью избегать друг друга.

Первую половину дня Тони провел, погрузившись в вычисления. Как бы он ни старался создать механизм для прыжков между вселенными, результат пока выходил отрицательным. Вторую половину дня он ковырялся в программе распознавания лиц, настраивая ее на доктора Стрэнджа. Пока удалось добиться совпадения только с тремя разными хипстерами из Бруклина. К полуночи усталость, отчаяние и плохое настроение взяли верх, а у его двойника из этой вселенной, увы, не оказалось ни капли алкоголя в мастерской.

Тони похитил бутылку виски “Lagavulin” из гостиной и намеревался вернуться к себе, когда его окликнул Сэм.

– Итак, кому я должен надрать зад – тебе или ему?

Тони оглянулся.

– Понятия не имею, о чем ты.

– Ага, – равнодушно кивнул Сэм. – Именно поэтому ты пытаешься умыкнуть бутылку вискаря, а Стива ставит рекорды по избиению груш в спортзале. Кстати, если тебе интересно, он уничтожил уже четыре штуки.

– Мне не интересно.

– Разумеется, – Сэм прислонился к барной стойке. – Он срывается на них исключительно из-за хорошего настроения, верно?

– Сэм, ты зря тратишь время на Мстителей. Из тебя выйдет отличный детектив, – заметил Тони. – Увидимся позже.

– Слушай, я понимаю, что в своей вселенной ты не встречаешься с моим лучшим другом, но это не значит, что я не собираюсь вмешиваться в ваши отношения.

– Трудная задачка, ведь тут и вмешиваться не во что, так что…

– Вчера он ездил повидать Барнса.

– И?

– Хочешь об этом поговорить?

Тони понятия не имел, как еще донести до Сэма, что он совершенно не хотел говорить об этом.

– А о чем тут говорить? Слушай, у меня много работы, так что если ты не хочешь что-то мне сообщить…

– Я просто пытаюсь сказать, что если бы какой-то чувак убил моих родителей, я бы тоже на стенку лез каждый раз, когда Стиву взбредет в голову его навестить.

Тони моргнул, переосмысливая все, что знал об этой вселенной. На мгновенье ему отчаянно захотелось выпить.

– Ты об этом знаешь?

Сэм хмыкнул.

– Все знают. Какой-то чувак из Соковии раскопал эту информацию и слил газетчикам через пару недель после того, как вы сошлись. В вашей вселенной этого не было?

– У нас все сложилось иначе. Мягко говоря, – заметил Тони. – И как они это пережили?

– Первое время было сложно. Я так понимаю, в вашем случае все прошло гораздо хуже. Потому спрошу еще раз: хочешь об этом поговорить?

– Сэм, слушай, я ценю твою помощь, но все… все очень сложно.

– Знаю. Нашим тоже было сложно, но они справились. И вы справитесь.

Тони взглянул на бутылку виски в руке, вспомнил, как Стив шептал ему на ухо, как губы Стива касались его губ, вспомнил выражение его лица, когда Наташа была готова достать пистолет, а Тони спросил: «Где мы впервые поцеловались». Он снова посмотрел на Сэма.

– Не хочешь выпить?

\- С удовольствием, – Сэм достал из бара еще один бокал. – Ты угощаешь?

– Первый раунд точно за мной, – и Тони вытащил пробку.

***

Час спустя Тони заглянул к Стиву в кабинет – Господи, у Стива был свой кабинет в этом доме (все страньше и страньше).

– Привет, – он прислонился к косяку, оглядывая комнату.

– Привет, – Стив удивленно повернулся. – Ты что-то хотел?

«Отличный вопрос», – подумал Тони.

– Да так, зашел поздороваться.

– О. Здравствуй.

– И тебе привет. Вот и поговорили. Над чем работаешь?

Стив снова повернулся к компьютеру.

– Читаю отчеты за последние пару лет. До событий в Соковии все шло так же, как у нас, но об этом я тебе уже говорил. А потом… Не знаю. Было собрание, на котором мы должны были обсудить территорию для базы в пригороде, а ты его пропустил. Сэм начал встречаться с кем-то из Челси, а я даже не слышал про этого человека. Ванда заболела, и в итоге никто из нас не попал на пресс-конференцию в Вашингтоне. Мелочи. Незначительные изменения, поправки там и тут. Но в итоге все… иначе.

– Это точно, – согласился Тони, сунув руки в карманы.

– Это не дает мне покоя, – вздохнул Стив. – В этом мире Клинт дома, со своей семьей. Сэм – по-прежнему волонтер в больнице для ветеранов, наведывается туда каждый четверг. Роуди ходит, а Ванда улыбается, а мы с тобой… – он резко замолчал и замотал головой.

– Ага. Мы с тобой. Знаешь, здешний я – совершенно другой человек, – заявил Тони.

Стив фыркнул.

– Да ну?

– Правда-правда. Совершенно другой. И какое-то время я не мог понять, в чем дело. У нас ведь столько общего. Афганистан, Мандарин, Альтрон… он тоже по-крупному облажался, и не раз. Но не во всем. Хотел бы я сказать, что ему повезло, но дело в том, что это неправда: я мог бы стать таким же как он, мог бы поступать как он, если бы не был так зол, если бы не был так напуган.

– Что ты…

– Когда Пеппер впервые бросила его, он отпустил ее, – пояснил Тони. – А знаешь, что сделал я? Я умолял ее остаться. Но это лишь озлобило меня, и в итоге я все равно оттолкнул ее. После Альтрона он признал, что никогда не сможет уйти из команды, он вернул всех вас сюда и постарался сделать мир безопаснее. По-настоящему. А я? Я пил, тратил на вас кучу денег и надеялся на лучшее. Когда ко мне пришел Росс с Соглашением, я велел ему отвалить. А когда ребята из этой вселенной выяснили, что Барнс… что Барнс убил моих родителей, они стали его искать. Чтобы вернуть его домой. Чтобы помочь ему. А что сделал я? Попытался убить его! – Тони покачал головой. Отвращение, гнев и ярость клокотали внутри и грозили вырваться наружу. – Но знаешь, что еще сделал мой двойник?

– Что?

– В какой-то момент он позволил себе влюбиться в тебя. И это было самым безумным его поступком.

Стив молча открывал и закрывал рот. Наконец он отмер.

– Тони…

– Подожди, я пытаюсь кое-что тебе объяснить, – Тони глубоко вздохнул. – Барнс никогда не будет мне по душе, ясно? Я не смогу с ним смириться. Но я сам совершил достаточно ошибок и потерял многих, и знаю, что второй шанс выпадает не всегда. А мне его дали. Совершенно бесплатно. Мой двойник – я – сделал так, чтобы все сложилось. И мне хотелось бы попробовать стать чуть более похожим на него.

– Не только ты совершал ошибки, – заметил Стив.

– А я этого и не говорил.

Стив рассмеялся.

– Верно. Тони, я упрям и привык воспринимать мир в черно-белых красках. Я всегда буду бороться за своих друзей, даже если они не правы. Но мне будет куда легче, если среди моих друзей окажешься и ты.

– Мне тоже. Бьешь ты здорово. И, кстати, ты потом не сможешь отступить от сказанного. То, что мы здесь…

– То, что мы здесь, ничего не меняет, – Стив встал. – Но мы увидели, кем можем стать, если попытаемся.

– Если захотим.

– А ты хочешь?

– Да. Думаю, да.

Стив улыбнулся, а в следующее мгновение оказался совсем рядом, и Тони поцеловал его. Обычно Тони не позволял себе терять голову от поцелуя. Он предпочитал все просчитать, продумать, всегда оставался в напряжении, но в этот раз решил сделать исключение.

Когда Стив отстранился, оба задыхались.

– Мы все еще здесь.

– Что? – не понял Тони.

– Я думал, может, он слушает, – пожал плечами Стив.

– О господи, ты думал, что это сработает, как поцелуй истинной любви? Стив, это же не сказка…

– Правда? – раздался голос Стрэнджа. Он снова появился из ниоткуда. – А я-то собирался сыграть роль феи-крестной.

Тони тяжело вздохнул.

– Как ты умудряешься постоянно пробираться в мой дом?

– Мне удается вводить системы безопасности в заблуждение, – любезно пояснил Стрэндж. – И прежде чем вы спросите, Капитан, нет, я не шпионил за вами постоянно. В конце концов, я же не из Щ.И.Т.а.

– Тогда как вы…

– Я чувствую, как меняются потоки времени. Каждый из вас начал бороться с собой вместо того, чтобы бороться друг с другом. Так что теперь вы готовы встретиться с куда более опасным врагом.

– Ты так и не расскажешь нам о нем, верно? – спросил Тони.

– Это будет жульничеством.

– А все остальное им не было? – пробормотал Стив.

– Зависит от того, что вы понимаете под жульничеством, – заметил Стрэндж. – Вполне возможно, наши с вами взгляды отличаются.

– Так значит, дело не в поцелуе? – спросил Тони. – Не то чтобы я влюбился… в смысле… короче, я не думал, что достаточно поцелуя, чтобы выбраться отсюда.

– Так и есть, – кивнул Стрэндж. – Иначе я отправил бы вас домой гораздо раньше, в ночь, когда вы разделили нечто большее, чем просто поцелуй.

– Ты же говорил, что не шпионил постоянно…

– Как я уже говорил, – усмехнулся Стрэндж. – Я чувствую, как меняются потоки времени. Итак. Готовы вернуться в свой потрепанный и побитый мир?

– И все? – спросил Тони. – Так просто?

– Кто сказал, что будет просто? – откликнулся Стрэндж. – Не пора ли нам начать? Если вы, конечно, закончили с расспросами.

– А что, серебряных башмачков не будет? – поинтересовался Тони. – Давай, Гингема. Я хочу пару своего размера.

– Вы невыносимы во всех вселенных, – пожаловался Стрэндж. – И хотя мне хотелось бы сказать, что мы никогда не встретимся, полагаю, нам все же придется. До свидания, мистер Старк.

– Пекин, – воскликнул вдруг Стив, повернувшись к Тони. – Я в…

– Я найду тебя, – пообещал Тони. – Я…

И все почернело.

***

Тони проснулся от звука бьющегося стекла.

– Пятница? Сколько меня не было?

– Не было, сэр? – уточнила Пятница. – Вы только что сели в кресло. Вы уже выпили три бокала виски и уронили четвертый.

Тони моргнул. Осколки стекла сверкали в свете ночных огней Манхэттена. Он встал, не обращая внимания на хруст под ногами.

– Готовь квинджет. Мы летим в Пекин.

***

Только выбравшись из такси перед обшарпанным одноэтажным зданием на отшибе Пекина, Тони сообразил, что ему придется постучаться в переднюю дверь.

Найти их оказалось несложно. Тони достал телефон-раскладушку, позвонил по номеру, обладатель которого находился за океаном (не то чтобы это принесло много пользы) и сказал всего три слова: «Ты мне нужен». Стив (неизвестно, какой именно), взяв трубку, ответил: «Ладно». Впрочем, примерно этого Тони и ожидал. Он сам до сих пор не верил в то, что произошло. Если бы Стив позвонил ему, он бы тоже ничего не сказал. Никогда не знаешь, кто подслушивает – генерал Росс или Стрэндж.

В доме было тихо, но Тони знал, что Стив внутри. Наверняка, команда заметила его приближение, и пусть у них нет привычного снаряжения, они точно вооружены, а вот Тони пришел безоружным. Он занес кулак и постучал.

После паузы, на время которой Тони даже дыхание задержал, дверь распахнулась.

– Внутрь, – приказал Сэм, втащил Тони в дом и захлопнул дверь.

Тони медленно снял очки.

– Привет, ребята.

Сэм, Клинт, Ванда и Стив уставились на него. Тони был уверен, что они готовы были сбежать в ту же секунду. Или наброситься с кулаками.

– Старк, – первым заговорил Сэм. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

– Был поблизости, – откликнулся Тони, переводя взгляд с Сэма на Стива. Стив замер, лицо его было нечитаемо, кулаки сжаты. – Все хорошо? Я вам пиццу привез.

Клинт вытаращился.

– Что, прости?

– Подумал, что после стольких месяцев на чужбине вам, наверное, захочется вкусненького, – пояснил Тони.

Сэм и Клинт переглянулись.

– Ничего не хочешь объяснить, Стив? – поинтересовался Клинт. – Слушай, Тони, я пытаюсь вести себя прилично, но мы все очень хотим надрать тебе зад.

– И сдерживаемся, только потому что Стив попросил придержать лошадей. Так что хотелось бы знать, почему.

Тони взглянул на Стива, но тот молчал. Казалось, он чего-то ждет, пытается понять, сможет ли Тони совершить прыжок веры, и внезапно Тони понял, что абсолютно готов к этому.

Он глубоко вздохнул.

– Я подумал, что заскочу и… приглашу тебя на танец.

Повисла долгая, звенящая тишина.

– Прошу прощения? – переспросила Ванда.

– Он сказал «на танец»? – уточнил Клинт.

– Боже мой, он проделал весь этот путь, чтобы поиздеваться над нами! – воскликнул Сэм.

Стив сделал шаг вперед, и сердце у Тони ушло в пятки.

И Стив улыбнулся.

– Я уже начал волноваться, что мне все приснилось.

– Не ты один, пупсик, – улыбнулся Тони, и Стив поцеловал его прямо посреди комнаты.

Где-то сзади послышался голос Ванды:

– Так, я единственная ничего не понимаю?

– Определенно нет, – заверил ее Сэм.

– Пупсик? – беспомощно повторил Клинт.

Через заднюю дверь ввалился Скотт Лэнг и с шумом втянул воздух.

– М-м-м… это что, пицца?!


End file.
